


One Day At A Time

by Octogator, unpopularmyth (Chrysander)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fontcest, Illness, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octogator/pseuds/Octogator, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysander/pseuds/unpopularmyth
Summary: No words could describe what these two go through when Sans develops an illness that should technically be 'impossible' for him. They will just get by, day by day.





	1. Chapter 1

Dear diary,

 

It is I, The Great Papyrus.

It has been a long time since I have written, so allow me to inform you on the goings on since then.

 

It has been half of a year since the barrier was broken. During that time, many new and exciting things are underway. Lady Asgore The Queen has been working hard with the humans to write a treaty regarding the establishment of monster rights within the human society. Exciting! Oh, there is also a village that is to be built at the base of the mountain and while the King would have loved to name it 'Newer Home', there was a petition, campaigned by THE HUMAN to call it 'Ebottville'. Which everyone agreed was pretty fitting. A splendid idea as any that I could have thought of.

 It is to be a quaint little place, HOWEVER! It was discovered there was a quarry on the side of the mountain. Sans has told me the humans must have carved it for excavating resources. Dreadfully, he followed that up with how the humans must of been ‘stoned’ when they abandoned it. Ugh. My brother’s DREADFUL humor aside, what luck! No longer in use, it was decided the monster community would connect it to Waterfall, creating a gorgeous lake. The lake provides access into and out of the mountain by boat! Most of the village is to be built around it, there are also plans to keep building the village up the mountain side. In the old throne room a monument was built in honor of the other fallen humans. The monument was revealed today, in fact. And it is quite splendid.

From what I was told, there were concerns from the humans that the digging on the inside made the mountain unstable and pressed for it to be filled, which is just silly! Most of those caverns were already there! Perhaps that would be dealt with when the treaty comes to fruition?

All in all, things are starting to really come together, every monster seems happy living on the surface.

Sans and I have moved into the city, I am rather excited. In fact, I just finished unpacking the last box last night before bed. It was one of Sans’ boxes of course! We have been here for two weeks already and he still hadn’t finished! What will my brother ever do without me?  

That is all for now. You are such a great listener, diary.

Until next time!

Nyeh!

 

Cordially,

Papyrus

 

PS.

I had almost forgot to mention. Four months ago, Sans found a better job at the Brandcorp warehouse. I am so proud of him! Even though we don’t get to have our brotherly time as much, it’s nice to see him finally productive for once!

 

\-----

 

Sans came home rubbing his shoulder as he sat down on the couch, putting the stack of applications he brought with him on the small table next to it and flopped down onto it, turning on the TV. Though he wasn't actually paying attention to what was on the screen. Lamenting over these last few months. Papyrus had been so excited to be out of the underground, and he had insisted that they get a place in the city. His boisterous brother wanted to make a good impression on the Humans. Though he was still looking for a job, Papyrus wanted a job that could 'truly appreciate his talents'. Heh, he was so cool. But so far, the taller skeleton hadn't found anything that stuck.

Sans on the other hand had gotten a job fairly easy. A factory job that paid really well, though he had a sneaking suspicion he was being underpaid compared to the humans that also worked there. The treaty was supposed to fix things like that, though it would still be maybe another few months to finalize, maybe a year. Politics.

At some point, he had drifted off to sleep, with his neck craned back and his head resting on the back of the couch.

The overground was amazing! There was the Sun, the sky, the stars! Then there was the city! Papyrus loved the city, it was better than any of those MTT drama’s made city life out to be. He loved all the action and hustle, and he certainly loved seeing all the cars!

He had yet to have one of his own yet. No matter! Just as soon as he got a job that was great enough for someone of his caliber he was going to get the cherry red convertible of his dreams. He would have to be paid in human currency to get one of course! Strangely enough, most humans turned away monster gold or charged quite a lot of it.

 

Papyrus was very hopeful for the application he just submitted to the Garden of Olive’s Italian restaurant. The Human had even returned his smile! Papyrus knew it was only a matter of time before the humans warmed up to him. That was one of the reasons he had insisted on coming to the city. They needed to show humanity just how friendly monsters could be and who better to do that than The GREAT Papyrus!

After stopping at the grocer to pick up a few things for dinner on the way home. Seeing as Sans was the only one with a job right now Papyrus has taken it upon himself to be the homemaker. Though, knowing how lazy his brother was, even if they both had jobs Papyrus would still be the one to maintain the shared apartment.

He swung open the door with his usual exuberance. “SA-...” He cut himself off his sockets landed on his sleeping brother.

Sans didn't move, didn't seem to register that there was even someone else in the house with him. He was still wearing his factory jumper. The hoodie he usually wore was also there, of course.

“...Sans.” He finished quietly, shaking his head in exasperation.

“If you're going to sleep at least lay down properly, you're going to give yourself a neck ache!” He scolded his brother under his breath as he made his way to the kitchen to put away the groceries.

The remote control fell to the floor, Sans shifted his feet in his sleep, accidentally pushing the volume button. The volume gradually increased until the TV nearly blown out the speaker. Sans didn't seem to notice.

The sound of something dropping in the kitchen couldn’t be heard over the blaring commercial for some insurance claim company. It took Papyrus only a few strides to make it from the kitchen to the couch and snatched up the remote and shut it off.

“I swear Sans… What will I do with you.” Papyrus huffed. Setting the remote on the side table Papyrus gently started to shift his brother into a more comfortable position. “I suppose there is no harm in letting you nap until dinner is ready.” His tone was still scolding but there was a softness to it, he knew that despite his nagging Sans did work hard. After making sure his brother was comfortable, Papyrus returned to the kitchen.

 

Papyrus was almost done with dinner by the time Sans flinched awake, ironically because it was only when he realized it was far too quiet in the house, to find himself on his side, with a pillow under his head.

He sat up, feeling heavy, groggy.

 

Like shit.

 

Sans put his hand to his face, rubbing under the eye socket. Everything was sore, heck, even his eye sockets felt sore. When he heard a clank of dishes the kitchen he looked through his fingers to see his brother. He stood and cracked his back in a stretch.

"Heya, Paps." Sans greeted his brother as he strolled into the kitchen with his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. Making his way over to the coffee machine to make a pot.

Papyrus stood over a near burning pot of spaghetti sauce seemingly locked in a debate over sprinkles or glitter. “SANS! YOU’RE FINALLY AWAKE LAZY BONES!” Papyrus spun to face his brother, abandoning both little bottles in favor of placing his gloved fists on his hips. He opened his mouth to continue but paused, remembering that the landlord had been very firm the last time they had received a noise complaint.

"What's for dinner?" Did Sans really have to ask? He could probably guess.

“While I was graciously allowing you your nap brother I have been working tirelessly to make you my best spaghetti yet!” Papyrus offered his brother a beaming grin and a dramatic pose before turning back to the pot.

Sans reached into the cabinet, his eye lights eyeing the ... glitter? _ugh.._

He pulled the can of coffee out, and the filters. Putting the filter in the drip caddy he and filling it with coffee grounds. He was filling the decanter with water, eyeing what Pap was doing with the dinner. "Spaghetti heh. That's classic..." He said, with a little less enthusiasm than normal.

In a bold move, Papyrus would forgo the glitter and the sprinkles in favor of a strange human seasoning mix labeled ‘Italian.’ Though perhaps he was a bit heavy handed with the seasoning.

Sans noted his brother putting in something other than the glitter or sprinkles. _Well, this might be interesting._

 

Stirring the pot papyrus turned to watch his brother, worry clear on the edges of his eye sockets. “Isn’t… Isn’t it a little late for that beverage Sans? Do you have to work tonight?”

"Eh?" Sans pulled out his phone, checking it. "Yeah. Gotta be there by nine."

It was 5:00 PM.

"Still got some time left. Uh.. I won't be back till .. uh... eleven tomorrow morning. Pulling a double tonight. Buuut." He gave a wink to his brother, "I get the rest of the day off after that."

Papyrus’ expression visibly fell, coming as close to a frown as he could being a skeleton. It was only there for a second before a grin split Papyrus’ face.

“Though I regret that we do not get as much time together dear brother, It is good to see you working so hard!” He turned off the stove and moved to stand behind Sans, easily reaching over him to get the strainer from the cupboard, Sans didn’t need to duck, so he must have done so out of habit. Though why his short brother would have such a habit Papyrus could only guess!

“So I suppose I will forgive you for missing tonight's bedtime story, we will be able to make up for it tomorrow!” Papyrus grinned leaning down give Sans a quick one armed hug, in which his brother returned his affections with a pat on his arm, before going about draining his somewhat more done than usual noodles.

“Besides, we still have some time together tonight! I’ve been watching those human cooking shows and have tried out some of their cooking methods. They are less… combustible than the way Undyne taught me.”

"ah, yeah? can't wait to taste it. but you know what they say about skeletons and human food..." Sans’ grin widened, "it goes right through us."

He couldn't help but chuckle at his own pun.

“heh, uh… about reading to you tonight, Pap. Sorry pal... well I mean. I don't have to miss it, yunno. we could do it earlier than usual. but it's up to you. either way, i'm sure you'd find a book to worm into." Wink.

“What a great idea Sans! We can simply move our brotherly bonding ritual to an earlier time! As much as I love ‘Fluffy Bunny’ I’ve heard good things about this ‘Harry Potter’ series…” He froze halfway to the living room with both his and his brother’s plate in hand letting out a muted shriek as he realized the last pun.

 

“REALLY SANS!”

 

He paused, turning to face his brother, eye sockets narrowed and a hint of mischief on the corner of his smile.

“Must you bug me with your constant punnery. Nyeh heh heh!” Normally he was above such humor but… well, The Great Papyrus would not be so great if he didn’t notice how tired Sans has been. He has been...Ugh… _Working himself to the bone,_ after all.

When Papyrus added to the pun, Sans just beamed. He instantly felt refreshed, like he had just woke up from an actual restful nap. Those six weeks of constant overnight and early morning shifts didn't feel so bad now.  

"Hah. Good one, bro! I was afraid that'd _fly_ right over your head."

“Of course it was a good one Sans! Nyeh heh heh. But Do not take that as an invitation for more puns!” Papyrus leveled a stern warning gaze at his brother, taking his usual spot on the couch and holding out Sans plate for him to take with a widening grin. He supposed if it brought so much life to his brother he could stoop to the occasional pun.

"wasp the matter, bro? my puns are the bee all-and-end-all." Wink.

 

Nevermind.

 

Papyrus cleared his throat in a curt manner. Dismissing the social disaster that was his brother’s punnery. “Would you like to watch something while we eat Sans? Mettaton is supposed to be doing an interview about that Spanish soap opera he’s going to be playing a role in!”

“Sure, gimme a minute.” Heh, Paps was so cool.

Sans turned back, pouring the water into the coffee pot and turning it on, snapping the lid closed and placing the decanter in its rightful place before turning to join his brother out in the living room.

He sat down on the couch next to his brother. Sans took the plate, sitting back in the cushions. "Mettaton's doing a human soap opera schtick, eh?"

 

The interview had been interesting, Papyrus was excited for his favorite star to make his debut on the human television. However… given the nature of it being a Spanish soap opera, the interview was also in Spanish. Rather than try and make out what was being said via subtitles and body language he turned most of his focus to his brother and his dinner.

Sans barely paid attention to the interview, to be honest. Usually, he'd make a game out of dubbing the voices he didn't understand, but it just wasn't in him today. His attention snapped to his brother when he heard him start to talk.

“I’m very hopeful for this latest batch of applications Sans! I’m sure such a fine restaurant and the Garden of Olive’s will see my Greatness. Even if the humans at the Factory of Spaghetti were blinded by it.”

Sans twirled the spaghetti on the fork and mindlessly shoved it into his mouth. He paused when the taste hit him, the Spaghetti was much different than his brother’s normally indescribable mix. "Mmm?" He looked down at it, noting how plain it looked, but boy was it delish. What the seasonings lacked in appearance certainly made up for in flavor! He really began to shovel it down then. Slurping up the noodles and sauce eagerly. He could actually taste the tomatoes in it and he savored it.

“But until then I will happily continue my role as the housewife!”

Sans immediately started choking on the noodles.

Papyrus was quick to set his plate down so he could gently pat his brothers back. “Honestly Sans! I can’t believe you are so lazy that you won’t chew your food properly!” Still, his face was a mix of worry and joy at having seen how enthusiastic his brother had been eating his meal. “Though I suppose I can not blame you! You must have been stunned by my culinary mastery!”

Sans cleared his throat and looked at Papyrus, his usual grin had a nervous twitch. "Ehehe... Yup, bro. Choking on that spaghetti.. haha.. I almost pasta-way."

“Really Sans, this is no time to be making Puns,” Papyrus grumbled as he gave his brother one last once over to check that he was alright.

 

Sans gave a nervous laugh and his eye lights shifted away. He looked at the time, a half hour had passed, and the interview was still going? "Huh, MTT sure has a lot to say. uh.. Too bad we can't understand it, eh?" He leaned back into the couch.

Papyrus glanced at the television at its mention. It seemed that Mettaton has completely hijacked the show. They might have missed some of it. He wasn’t concerned, it would likely play again, and show up on the undernet and the overne- er, internet, by the time it was finished.

"Paps... Uh.. Just making sure I don't have noodles in my ear canals. I coulda swore you called yourself a 'housewife'."

 

Now that it was clear his brother was no longer choking Papyrus let his hand slide up to rest fondly on his shoulder.

“Why, yes Sans, I did call myself a housewife! I have been watching several of the human daytime television shows and I feel like the title fits me perfectly! After all, for the most part, I fulfill all of the tasks these ‘houses spouses’ do! I cook, I clean, I do the laundry and take care of you! I even feed your pet rock! So until I find a job of my own I will proudly take on the title of housewife!”

At Papyrus confirming it, Sans stiffened. He felt himself sweating, his spine felt cold as ice. "Uh... Pap." He pressed two boney fingers to his temples.

_Papryus, oh papyrus. you are too pure for this world. why did you even have to say it like that?_

"You uh... can't be a 'housewife', Pap."

 

Papyrus’ eye sockets narrowed and his smile flattened into a straight line. He was showing all the signs of an oncoming tantrum. “Why not! I The Great Papyrus can be anything I put my mind to! So naturally, I will become the greatest housewife! Look!” He pointed to the empty spot next to the TV. “I even picked up your sock for you! So why can’t I be a housewife!”

_Oooooh boy. now you've done it, sans_

Sans held up the plate like it was a shield. "Well..." He was cut off by the sock comment. It was true, he had placed a new sock in the new apartment as soon as they officially moved in. He looked back to Pap to see that his brother suddenly look downtrodden.

Papyrus was frowning deeply now, a hint of sadness in his eye as he leaned back and held his arms around himself. “It’s… The least I can do brother.” He added quietly.

 _Damn_.

"uh... I mean..." His shoulders droop, how was he going to get himself out of this?. "what i mean is... that... you can't be a housewife because you're uh... not a wife! that's all! but, hey, you're still the best brother i know."

 

Sans watched as Papyrus processed this, unsure if it worked or not.

Papyrus became thoughtful, tapping his chin with one of his long gloved fingers. His gloves and scarf were a permanent fixture to his wardrobe after coming to the surface. But he had reserved the rest of his battle body for special occasions and favored more human clothing in an effort to fit in.

“I suppose that is true… I am not technically a wife.” A look of determination crossed Papyrus’ face as he stood and posed.

_phew, dodged a bullet there._

"But that will not stop me from filling all the wifely duties brother!”  He reached forward, snagging Sans' empty plate and gathering his own. It wasn't like it was all that different from what Papyrus already did. He would just have to look up what all housewives exactly did…

“wut…” Sans eye sockets widening. “you… uh. Don’t really have to do _everything_ a housewife does!”

“WORRY NOT, BROTHER. THE GREAT PAPYRUS KNOWS WHAT HE IS DOING. I’VE ONLY LIVED WITH YOU ALL OF MY LIFE, YOU KNOW!”

"heh. okay, bro." Sans turned towards the TV.

 

\------

 

It was now 7:43…

 

With everything clean and put away Papyrus returned once more. Pausing as he saw his brother's sleeping form. Perhaps it would be better to just let Sans sleep rather than wake him up to have his story read to him. He would be having a long night as it was, Papyrus could forgive an extra nap and a missed story if it would help his brother get just a bit more rest.

Well, with Sans out cold, Papyrus didn’t have to make an effort to hide his worry.

Sure his brother was prone to naps but this was more of the ‘out cold’ style of sleeping that was paired with exhaustion.

This was far worse than it had ever been underground. It was as if Sans wasn’t working he was sleeping.

With a sigh, he gently scooped up his brother. If Sans was going to sleep away his short time before work than he might as well do it in bed properly! Papyrus opted for his own bed, at least that way Papyrus could read himself his own bedtime story next to Sans and he would be able to wake his brother up in time for his shift! It made perfect logic to the taller skeleton.

Sans was entirely unaware of what was going on. He didn't know that he'd been picked up, but classically he would koala whoever did pick him up and carry him. He was still in his factory jumpsuit.

With that settled he gently tucked Sans into one side of his cool race car bed, giving a pause. He let his hands linger on the sheets before Papyrus leaned down and pressed his teeth against Sans’ forehead with a soft clank.

 

“Please take better care of yourself, brother…” It was such a quiet whisper It could have been missed if the recipient had been awake.

One more lingering worried look before Papyrus stood, moving to his dresser to change into his sleep clothes.

The clack of bone against bone did wake Sans up a little, his eye sockets felt heavy even as he tried to open them. When he did, he was staring at Papyrus’ back as he changed.

The shorter brother watched lazily, barely really processing what he was seeing. It was as only when his younger brother started stripping his slacks off did he snap out of it. He stiffened then turned away,  his face dug into the mattress. Wait, why was he in Paps bed again? Paps' bed was always clean.. it smelled nice.

Papyrus had been oblivious to his brother’s gaze as he carefully undressed, then dressed he stood, lifting his arms above his head in a big stretch and letting out a soft groan as his spin clicked softly. Picking up a book, the first of the very long Harry Potter series. He had been meaning to read it now that they had access to so many different stories. That one, in particular, had amazing reviews on the overne-internet. Though he didn’t _have_ Harry Potter. So he decided to read a magazine he had picked up at the grocery. Papyrus returned to bed, it was still early for sleeping but several hours of reading would help calm the excitable skeleton down. He noticed his brothers shift of position and paused. “Sans? Did I wake you?” He questioned softly before climbing into the other side of the bed and squirming under the covers.

 

"nah, bro. i gotta get up soon anyway." Sans checked his phone, it was 8:10. He sighed and sat up, there were several pops as he moved to stand. The urge to skip the day pulled at his soul. Nah, he needed the money. Besides, he was promised a day off. So that was gonna be fun. He looked at the book and then slapped himself in the face. "shucks, i totally forgot i was supposed to read to ya. sorry, bro."

 

“It's alright brother. This was the second time you’ve fallen asleep this evening alone. So I figured I would let you rest. You can make it up to me tomorrow! Nyeh heh heh! I figured if I moved you here you might sleep a little better than on the lumpy couch! And I would be right here to wake you up for your shift!” Papyrus frowned, sagging slightly and letting the book fall into his lap. “Though It appears I woke you up before I intended to, I’m sorry brother.”

 

Sans smiled at his brother, he always looked out for him. Always. Even in the underground, when he was going through... all of that. Papyrus always looked out for him.

He was the coolest.

"nah, your fine, paps." He sighed, looking at the book he was reading. "so whatcha readin?" He asked, tilting his head to the side as he tried to see the title.

 

Papyrus ever so subtly tilted the cover so it was harder to read. But being Papyrus, it really wasn’t that subtle at all. “It's a magazine I saw at the grocery store! It looked like it had several good articles about being a better spouse! Also one about Mettaton!”

Sans tilted his head at the magazine. Papyrus reading a magazine? When his brother told him what the magazine was about, his back straightened and he looked taken aback. “a… better spouse?”

Finally, he turned the cover for Sans to see. The Cosmo Magazine. Sure there was a small MTT mention in the corner but the rest of the advertised articles arranged around a pretty human were probably not what Papyrus thought they were. “The lady ahead of me in checkout said the article on page forty-seven saved her marriage! Though I’m unsure how. ‘Blowing his mind’ sounds dangerous…” Papyrus pondered.

 

Sans’ eye lights going out momentarily. Blowing his mind? What was even the context there?

"... well. uh. that's just an expression, pap. it means uh," How was he gonna explain this. "to surprise someone so much that you make them rethink life... yeah i think that's a good way to say it.. but uh... the whole... spouse research thing? you think you really need that? i mean... i guess that's good research for when you get.. that uh... significant 'other'. but personally, i think you'd do just fine without."

Sans’ phone went off. He looked at it. It was 8:35 pm. "i should get going."

He waved to his brother as he took his keys to his scooter out of his pocket. "see you tomorrow, bro." Sans didn't close the door all the way as he left the room. But he did make sure to lock the door to the apartment on his way out.

“Goodbye brother! Have a good night at work!” Papyrus called after him, Keeping the worry in his expression out of his voice as he watched his brother leave. Even underground, where Sans had multiple jobs he didn’t work this much.

Maybe it was selfish. But he missed his lazybones brother.

The Surface was lonelier than Papyrus thought it would be. Sure there were many humans, but none he was close to. Even his monster friends were spread out. Sans has always been his closest and dearest friend and brother.

With that on his mind, Papyrus flipped open the magazine. He’d do everything he could to make Sans happy.

Truly happy.

Page forty-seven found Papyrus started to read. He made it about half a page in before he nearly threw the magazine across the room. “OH, MY GOD! IT'S SO LEWD! I CAN’T BELIEVE THEY SELL THAT AT THE GROCERY STORE-” His tirade was cut off by the neighbors banging on the shared wall and a muffled ‘shut up’ shouted through the wall. “Sorry.” called back before turning back to the offending book and picking it up by the corner as if it was dirty. He contemplated throwing it away… but… Glancing at his open door Papyrus tucked the magazine under his bed, simply as a last resort.

He pulled the tried and true “Hide and Seek with Fluffy Bunny” from his shelf before returning to bed, It wasn’t long before Papyrus falls asleep, A grin sparking across his face at the thought of having brotherly bonding time tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 3 am in the morning, Sans' bones ached so bad, and he hoped his break would be soon. He'd been working for nearly six hours already. His job wasn't difficult in theory, just use his gravity magic to unload heavy machinery. It used to be that he would just move smaller stuff, without magic. But the forklift had broken down, and he made the mistake of using his magic as a parlor trick a week prior. Now, per management, he would use his magic to lift things in their wing of the warehouse when the lift had been down. Even after the forklift was fixed Wallace had him doing the same thing, to be ‘safer’. It was particularly for machinery too heavy for the outdated forklift. Needless to say, he hated it.

He needed a break soon.

 

"Hey Sans, we need you to move the new machine off the load. Hopefully, you can get this done faster than what you've been doing all night." Wallace, a buck-toothed, mustached, heavy set man that was at least a foot taller than Sans, was the night shift manager. By all accounts, he wasn't a nice guy, and quite frankly Sans did not like the vibe he gave off. Usually, monsters could tell if a human doesn’t like them, sometimes at a glance. But with Wallace? Sans was never sure about the man’s feeling towards monsters. Or other humans for that matter.

"yeah, sure walrus."

"What did you say?"

"i said sure 'wallace'." He glanced to the other truck unloader's who were trying to hide their smirks.

"I need it placed in section B."

"uh..." Sans looked behind Wallace, section B was halfway across the warehouse. "shouldn't we tell the guys to move the truck over to dock b?"

"The truck is fine where it is. Section B's docks are already full anyhow. You can do it, can't you?" He said it in that tone that made Sans want to punch him. It was that tone managers got when they thought they could get away with threatening your job. So far though? Yeah, Sans had to admit, he had no job security here. He had to keep on the assholes good side, at least on the first shift. Next shift, the double, he'd be working with Serilda. She was a strong headed, no nonsense woman. doll. Maybe he should get transferred to early mornings instead.

"Sans?"

"yeah i can do it, no prob. after that though, i'd like my break."

"We'll see." Wallace walked off.

 

"He's such an ass." Said a tall black fellow. His name was James, usually worked on the truck with Sans. The skeleton didn’t know much about him, though he didn’t ask really, and James didn’t tell.

"yeah." Sans turned as the boys opened the next truck, and he grimaced at the size of the machine he was supposed to be moving.

"Man... you uh... want me to take the forklift from the fella's in section H?"

"nah.. remember the last time we did that, besides, i think i got this covered."

"Okay man. You know, I don’t understand why you have to do this kind of shit without a forklift." 

Sans didn’t answer, just shrugged. He could guess it was to keep up to schedule, be more efficient by having the forklift taking things elsewhere at the same time he was supposed to be carrying the really heavy stuff. But he didn’t really buy that spiel about efficiency. It saved the company money to use an asset they didn’t have to worry about maintenance on.

Sans cracked his neck and rubbed his eye before concentrating. The blue light encompassed the machine and slowly lifted it upward. Some of the guys were silenced to a hush every time they saw him do this. 

Tonight was a bad night. He could feel it in the way he had trouble breathing. His bones were too warm, and he felt like he was sweating buckets. Had to put it down twice just to get a bit of a breather. Head was throbbing. He was nearly to section B. Just three aisles to go. That was a good distance, he thought he deserved a break. 

Making his way to the office, he knocked on Wallace's door. "Come in."

Sans peeked his head into the office. "heya. wallace. can i go on break?"

"Did you finish what I gave you to do?"

"uh. not yet but I could really u-"

"Go finish it, then you can go on break." He went back to typing something on the computer. By the reflection of his glasses, he was using some chat site.

Sans stared at him incredulously. "uh. sir. I really think I-"

 

"Are you paid to think, Sans?" Wallace turned to look at him, folding his hands in front of him.

Sans couldn't help but grind his teeth. "no."

Wallace gave him a very expectant look. "Do I have to give you another write-up?"

Sans flinched. He remembered the first write up. It had been not two weeks after he got hired. Alec, one of his coworkers at the time, was a monster hater. He’d said a lot of things that Sans ignored until they involved his brother. One time too many and Sans had ‘accidentally’ dropped a box onto Alec’s foot. Alec had been transferred to a different facility after that, and Sans had been written up for the affair. A write up that cost him his chance for overtime, and a fifty cent cut in his already suspiciously low hourly rate. 

Of course, Wallace had been furious to lose such a ‘fine, upstanding fellow’ like Alec to another branch. Of course, he was still in his ire. Of course, he was going to have to suck it up and deal.

“nah. I got this.."

“Good.”

Sans left the office and was now standing in front of the machine. Head still hurting, and he was exhausted. But... it wasn't too far from its destination. Okay. He could do this. Reactivating his magic, he lifted the thing, which felt much more difficult than it did earlier. He was trying to move it as quickly as possible, but it was just so heavy. 

 

Almost... Geeze his head was killing him. But he.. got… it.

 

He blinked, his vision swimming till it was finally focused on the cement floor of the warehouse.

 

_ uh... how did i end up on the floor? _

 

It was all he could think in his stupor. Sans groaned at the explosion of pain in his skull. He tried to move, stinging aches throbbed through his bones and his soul.

 

_ ookay. yeah... fuck wallace... i need a nap. _

 

He decided, getting to his feet, stumbling forward, only catching himself when he fell against the broken box. .. Broken?

Sans looked at the crate, the crate he was supposed to be carrying. The crate that held the stupid heavy machine. The machine was crumpled in a way he knew … it was crumpled like a ball of paper, just sitting pathetically in the middle of the aisle. He could hear the clicking of work boots coming his way. He must have made some noise when he lost control.

 

………damn.

 

\----

It was 6:40 am, Sans parked in the parking lot, and dragged himself off the scooter. He went to take the elevator, but it was out of service again. Sans stared at the sign, closing his heavy sockets before slumping his head against the cold steel of the elevator doors. With a weary sigh, he knew he’d have to take the stairs.

When he got up to the fourteenth floor and unlocked the door, his feet made a detour and he flopped himself on the couch.

He was out like a light.

 

Papyrus, on the other hand, woke up at precisely 7:00 am, not to an alarm or anything, it was simply something he had schooled himself to do over the years. After all, a royal guard always greeted the day early! 

Though… with the royal guard disbanded and monsters slowly spreading out across the surface, it wasn’t really necessary. Still, habits were hard to break. So once the clocked ticked over to seven Papyrus was awake and starting his morning ritual.

He had a bit more pep in his step than usual, which was saying something considering that Papyrus always had a pep in his step. Greeting the day with enthusiasm as he did every day.

Making his bed in a practiced motion, leaving the sheets perfectly flat and the pillows pleasantly fluffed for the next time he rested. That done he selected his outfit for the day and headed into the bathroom. He bathed, brushed his teeth and changed into a loose fitting T-shirt. It was actually one Sans had found with a plate of spaghetti on the front of it and the words ‘Spaget about it!” below. While Papyrus had shrieked at the pun he enjoyed the fact that it had Spaghetti on it. He hoped seeing him wear it today would lift Sans’ spirits. Finishing it off with a pair of jeans and his favored boots and gloves Papyrus was ready to embrace his day of brotherly bonding!

 

Well… Once Sans woke up.

His brother has been so tired lately. It left Papyrus worried. Were the humans being kind to him? Were they overworking him? Papyrus didn’t know. He just knew that Sans was looking exhausted every day.

Nothing a good breakfast and some bonding couldn’t fix!  With that in mind, he stepped out of the bathroom and into the living room, coming to a pause when he entered the living room.

“...Oh, Sans.” Papyrus sighed. Not even attempting to hide the worry in his voice as he turned around to retrieving a pillow and blanket from the hall closet so that he could make Sans more comfortable.

He had considered moving Sans to his room but… Well. At least this way Papyrus would be able to keep an eye on him while he cooked. He even had plans on branching out for the occasion and trying some human recipe for pancakes!

 

\----

 

Sans woke to a delicious smell. He didn't recognize it at all. But it smelled divine like it was gonna just melt in his mouth. It smelled so good in fact, his soul throbbed at it. The skeleton shifted to move, winced as that sent pinpricks of pain up and down his bones, and in his soul. 

After a moment he tried again, the pain made his breath hitch and he cursed breathlessly. Maybe he'd just... stay... where he was for a while longer. He opened an eye socket, his vision was still a bit blurry from sleep, but he was awake enough to realize his head was laying on a pillow, and he had a blanket over him. He didn’t have to guess to know he was probably still wearing the jumpsuit, could feel the stiff coarseness of the cloth. 

 

Well... he didn't need this thing anymore.

 

The light clattering of dishes could be heard as Papyrus putz around in the kitchen and flicked off the stove. He had followed the recipe very closely and with the exclusion of the first few most of the pancakes looked perfectly golden brown, even if they were a bit oddly shaped as he had attempted to make them shaped like his face.

It hadn’t worked. But well, they should still taste just as good! He placed three on a plate for his brother, drowning them in butter and syrup before fetching a fresh bottle of ketchup from the fridge. Armed with his brother's breakfast and not bothering to remove his frilly ‘kiss the cook’ apron he entered the living room. 

Calling softly to his brother, “Are you up Sans?”

Papyrus' voice made him smile through his aching bones. 

Okay... now to do this without making the pain obvious.

Sans pushed himself to a sitting position. Oh everything in him was fighting it, and he felt winded. Regardless, he was sitting up now. That was a win, he looked at his brother, giving him the best smile he could muster. 

 

"Mor-" 

His voice just went kaput on him then and he felt breathless once more. 

Okay.. weird. 

Sans cleared his throat. "Morning bro. Surprise?" 

He would have given an exaggerated shrug to his brother, but he didn't think he could get his arms up that high. His eye lights settled on the plate. "Whatcha got there?"

 

“Pancakes. I saw a human make them on a cooking show and thought you would like them.” Papyrus’ sockets searched his brother. He could feel something was not right. Certainly, his brother was Lazy but he was usually more animated than this. 

“Are you Alright brother?” Papyrus Set the bottle of ketchup on the table and holding out the plate for his brother. “You seem… more than just tired, normally you make it to your room.”

As Papyrus was giving him the look over, Sans tried to grin wider, but even that felt like it took too much energy. He didn't want to worry his brother, he was just so tired. It felt like he was grasping at sleep. Yet he felt too tired to sleep. 

It was annoying. 

Maybe he just needed some food in him than settle down for a nap. 

 

"a cooking show, eh? neat." Sans blinked up at his brother. “i’m fi-... i’m fine.”

“Are you sure? I know you are usually the soft-spoken one, brother, but this seems more like you are having trouble speaking.” When Sans did not take the plate Papyrus set it down next to the bottle of ketchup and knelt in front of Sans to get a closer look at his brother, gloved hands catching his brother's face to look into his sockets for a long moment. 

"Tr-..." There went his voice again, he made a sound akin to clearing one's throat. As a way to try to cover up his breathlessness. "ah come on paps. you know trouble doesn't..." Inhale. "keep me company. i'-" Sans stopped in mid sentence when Papyrus knelt down and held his face. His eye lights shifting to the side, then back to Papyrus.

 

Shit, from the worried look his brother was giving him, he failed at hiding it. "well, I am tired. but i am fine, bro. i was just uh.. too lazy today i guess." He felt breathless again, felt like his chest was a little heavier than normal

“Well… You have been working very hard brother! So I suppose your off day should also be your lazy day! I must insist you go back to sleep after you eat the breakfast I made you! I think you have been sleeping even less than The Great Papyrus!” Papyrus teased lightheartedly, Offering his brother a cheery grin. 

Sans gave a soft chuckle at his brother's teasing, looking at his brother. Damn Papyrus could be downright charming. It was a wonder he didn't have a girl yet. 

His hands lingered a moment longer on the others face, one of his thumbs tracing lightly under one of Sans’ eye sockets. There was a lot of discoloration around the bottom of his eye socket, they almost looked like bruising. It worried Papyrus.

 

“After all Sans, It is my duty as your brother to look out for your health!”

 

When Pap traced his thumb under his left eye socket, Sans could not stop his flinch as pain shot up his face. Sans pulled away at that, trying to cover up the flinch with a wink. "well you're one of the best brothers I know, pap."

Did he really look that bad though? If Pap was encouraging him to sleep the day away.

He looked down at the pancakes, "lemme tackle these and take a shower. got a long day of napping ahead of me and i don't wanna miss it." another wink.

"Brother... Are you..." No... Sans would tell him if he was injured. Certainly. That wasn't the kind of thing his brother would hide from him. Still, it hurt him to see his brother flinch away from his touch and Papyrus tried not to let it show on his face. He leaned back and stood, dusting off his knees before picking up the plate and setting it in Sans Lap. "Alright Brother! I am sure this breakfast I have cooked with passion and love will fill you with energy! Perhaps after your bath and nap, we might still have time for at least some brotherly bonding!"

Papyrus laughed and struck a pose before heading into the kitchen to fix his own plate. Well, it was to be expected that his brother would need some rest after working such a long shift. Even someone as great as Papyrus needs some sleep after all. At least this way Sans would still be here and having Sans here and asleep was better than having him at work. Perhaps Papyrus wouldn’t feel so alone.

 

Sans smiled softly at his brother's enthusiasm over everything. It was tiring to see him so excited, but as always his energy was almost contagious.  

"c..a" Inhale. "Can't wait!"

 

As soon as Papyrus went into the kitchen his smile faded somewhat. He leaned back into the couch, taking the fork and looking at the pancakes. They did look delicious. He pressed his hand to his chest. The truth was... he didn't know what happened. Not really. He had a feeling that it was... Nah. He probably just passed out working. Well fainted more like. 

Should he tell Pap? 

... yeah, he was gonna have to. 

  
He'd do it later. No doubt Papyrus already noticed he was back four hours earlier than he said he was gonna be. He was actually surprised that-- He blinked at the pancakes, chewing the bit he'd put into his mouth whilst he pondered. It just… Oh, it was so good. Lazily savored the sweetness of the syrup, the fluffiness of the pancake, the creamy hint of butter.  He swallowed it only after he had enjoyed every bit of its savory goodness.

Then he promptly shoveled the rest down the hatch. Finishing all that was on his plate to the last bite. He had to say, he was very glad that Papyrus was learning to cook new things!

Papyrus had seen his brother wholeheartedly enjoying the meal that he had prepared. It brought a slight flush to his cheekbones to see his brother eating something he made with so much enthusiasm. It warmed his soul and sent a deep spark of fondness through his being. For some reason it… Flustered him. Him! The Great Papyrus! Ducking back into the kitchen he decided to simply make quick work of his own meal and start cleaning up the mess he had made during cooking. 

 

Papyrus was many things. But he never considered himself stupid. He knew that his cooking... was not the best. Not as good as it could be... yet. That is why he worked so hard to improve! Try new things and learn. But that did not stop him from talking about his food as if it was already as great as it would one day be! So that must be it! Seeing his brother enjoy the food like that must have flustered him because it meant he was one step closer to being the master chef he proclaimed himself to be!

 

When Sans finished he felt refreshed. The throbbing in his soul had certainly subsided.

 

good. that must have been what happened at the warehouse, now that i think about it. I need to think about eating a snack just before working, not that it would help me with that job anymore. Ah well. 

 

He stood, picking up his plate and the bottle of ketchup. Walking into the kitchen he put the dish into the sink. "those were pretty great cakes Pap. i guess watching that show really panned out for you."

 

The pun actually started a short laugh from Papyrus, but he quickly followed it up with a sharp “SANS!” and a fist balancing on his hip. “Must you tire yourself even more with your infernal punning? Shoo~ Go shower I shall make your bed so you may rest properly!” He huffed, ignoring the spread of a grin on his teeth. It was good to have his brother here, and have these small interactions. 

 

The way Pap always pretended to be so angry with him after a pun had always been and will always be adorable as hell.  

"alright alright, bro." He chuckled, "oh... hey Paps. i got a good one for ya. what did the bedspread say when it stubbed its toe?" He held up his finger most matter of factly before getting a cheesy grin on his face and spreading his hands out like he was gonna say something profound. "sheets!"

And with that, he ducked out of the kitchen to save himself the wrath of his brother though he was snickering all the way to the bathroom. When he closed the door to the bathroom, he let his exhaustion show. Closing his aching eye sockets, resting his head against the door frame. The paint which was chipping.

There was a lot to the apartment that was just... okay. Papyrus had done as much as he could to clean it, but it was... 

It was what Sans could afford. Even then, the skeleton always had a feeling that they were being charged more than they should for a dump like this. That factory job was gonna be the ticket to get a better place. A place he could be proud to provide for his brother. A place like the old house. But the city was expensive for monsters.

 

Sans turned away from the door, and undressed. His aching bones protesting with each movement. Sending sharp tendrils of pain in his joints and up his spine to the base of his neck, made his head pound. 

Finally shrugging off his hoodie and the jumper, he put the two aside, along with his work boots, which were heavy as hell with the steel in the toes. The shoes and the jumpsuit we're 'regulation', well he didn’t have a use for them anymore. He took off the shirt and shorts he wore under the jumpsuit. Dumping everything onto the floor. He'd worry about them later.

He started the shower and got under it, allowing the heat of the water to soak into his bones. At first, he shuddered at the pinpricks of pain as each drop hit his bones, but after a bit, the bones numbed in the most soothing of ways. Now that felt good.

Sans turned up the heat and stood there under the shower. His knees felt weak, probably because he was so tired. Opening his sockets he looked up at the light fixture, the only interesting thing on the ceiling. Papyrus got the light bulb cover at a garage sale. It had little dragonflies on it. It was neat because the paint used to etch the dragonflies in was glow in the dark paint. It always looked cool after a while of being put under light.

Papyrus always had a knack for finding cool stuff. That was for sure. 

 

Sans let his focus drift as he stared at the fixture. Getting lost momentarily in the soothing heat. He made it hot enough to make him sweat, not that he could tell while under the water. He was overdue for a good soak like this. Man did it feel good.

The light fixture flickered, the flashing caused a headache to prickle sharply through his skull. His soul shuddered and he groaned. Sans blinked, squinting at the flickering light. He should probably just shut it off. It flickered again, more rapidly this time. The pain shot from his skull down his spine and he could feel a sharp tightening of his soul, so tight he felt winded. Dizzy.

He reached to grasp at something, but he felt like he was grasping at nothing. Sans felt the sharp pain as he fell to the floor outside the tub, yanking the curtain off the rail on his way down. He was on the floor now, and everything was spinning. Sans felt like he couldn't... couldn't breathe. 

The light flickered rapidly above him. It like a cloud of black as engulfing his vision, his bones stiffened, and he started to feel like he was hyperventilating. 

 

What. 

 

The actual. 

 

Fuck. 

 

Was happening?


	3. Chapter 3

Sans room was very much like the one in the Underground. With the exception that, now, without Royal Guard training Papyrus made a point to regularly raid his brother's room for dishes and laundry. He left papers alone. Papyrus had no way of knowing what papers were important to Sans and what was garbage. Most of them had a strange language on them, picture words that made his head pulse and left him grasping to remember something just out of reach.

So he didn’t look at them. 

He did make a point to pick up any food wrappers he found as those were definitely garbage. So yes, Sans room was mostly the same but Papyrus had managed to put his brotherly touch on it, not just by cleaning! As he picked up his brother's wad of crusty sheets he glanced up at the little plastic stars he had found at another yard sale. It had been a congratulations gift when Sans had gotten the factory job. The first night after Sans had gone to work Papyrus had gotten out of bed and spent a few hours placing the stars on his brother's ceiling in the best approximation of the night sky he could manage. He did a fairly good job if he did say so himself. Given the constraints of the room size and with the help of the internet. He deposited the wadded ball of sheets in the hamper and returned to his brother's room when the lights first flickered.

 

He didn’t think much of it. It was an older building, lights did this sometimes. He had the sheets and blankets smoothed over Sans floor mattress when he heard the crash from the bathroom.

“SANS?!” Papyrus didn’t bother to hide the panic in his voice. As he rushed from the room. He called his brothers name again from the hall, a hint of fear in his voice as the lights flickered once more than went out.

Luckily it was day and with the lights out it was only moderately dark in rooms with window access. Some light leaked into the hallway but the bathroom would have been pitch black except for the little glowing dragonflies.

He didn’t bother with knocking. Something had fallen, someone had fallen. He should have never let Sans out of his sight. He KNEW something was wrong. He… He should have forced it out of his brother.

But no. That never went well. Sans is a master of deflecting things, and if his brother didn’t want to talk about it than it wasn’t going to be talked about, one way or another.

  
  


\--

 

The power went out, and with the absence of the flickering light bulb, the whole thing Sans was experiencing just seemed to fade away. Though he felt like he just got done doing one of Papyrus' jogs through the park. Everything ached, heck everything ached for a while now, but this was on a whole ‘nother level of aching that he never thought to reach. His head wouldn't stop spinning, and his chest, well it seemed to finally remember how to breathe. The throbbing in his soul felt like it was pounding throughout all of his bones with a vengeance. 

He could swear he felt the pulsing constantly, and he felt so... so tired. Like he could just say fuck it, I'm sleeping on the floor now, type of tired. 

Floor?... oh yeah... he fell?

He should probably get up, he wouldn't want Papyrus to see him like this.

It was strange really, his body felt all of these things but he also just felt kind of distant, disconnected, like it was happening to someone else.

He somehow found a way to sit up and lean against the tub. Sans didn't realize he had puked up some glowing cyan ectoplasm during the whole ordeal. Just like he didn't notice some of it was dripping down his chin.

Papyrus swung the door open and froze only for a moment at the sight of his brother leaning up against the tub, naked and covered in sick. With the shower curtain pulled down, the showerhead was spritzing the far side of the room, and Sans was on the floor, naked, the room's only light coming from the small pile of ectoplasm on the floor and the dribble down his brother's face.

 

Oh, stars.

 

“SANS ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” Papyrus barely remembered to turn off the shower before he fell to his knees in front of his brother “DID YOU FALL? DO YOU NEED TO BE HEALED?” Papyrus’ hands fluttered around Sans as if they were afraid of touching him. The taller skeleton was nearly in tears with worry for his brother as his eyes and feather light fingers searched his brother for injuries, pointedly ignoring his brother nudity in favor of ensuring his health. “...Brother?” His voice was so soft and full of worry it barely sounded like his own.

The shorter skeleton barely even realized Papyrus was there until there was that soft plea. Only then did he snap out of it and look at his brother. He watched as Papyrus fret over him, nearly afraid to touch him. He looked at himself,  wait.... why was he naked? Oh… Shower. Right.

Sans shifted a leg to try to be more modest. Returning his gaze to papyrus, he opened his mouth to speak, reassure his brother he was fine, just dizzy that’s all. Nothing to be alarmed about. 

 

The words did not come out to anything but incoherent mumbling. "Puuuuuapu...r....r...r.." he blinked and tried again.."pa....aahp....y" simply the effort felt like a drain on him, it scared him. He tried lifting a hand to reach out, but he could not, his hand fell to his lap almost as soon as it was lifted. What was happening? Was he really so tired that he didn't have it in him to talk? Sans tried to move to get up, pain shot up his spine, all the way to his skull, so quickly he vomited again, falling forward.

Papyrus easily caught him, holding him up and preventing him from falling in the glowing sick. “Do not push yourself, Sans.” 

Sans responded with a slow, trembling nod. Clutching onto his brother as he just concentrated on breathing.

Was… This…?

Papyrus may have never made it onto the royal guard. But he had trained alongside Undyne. To this day, he would still spare with her. Undyne was not an opponent to hold back on, not one to be taken lightly. There had been times where Papyrus had pushed himself to the point where his magic was running on empty, making him sluggish. 

Was this similar?

 

Papyrus tugged the hand towel off of the hook and carefully wiped off his brother's mouth, being incredibly gentle. 

“Sans… Have you been using your magic a lot lately?” Papyrus asked softly as he pulled his brother into his lap, cradling him against his chest.

Sans gave a distressed groan, he'd nearly vomited on papyrus, and Papyrus was taking it in stride. Cleaning him up, comforting him, holding him. His brothers calm kept him from going into a full out panic attack as Sans sat there on his lap.

“If speaking is too much perhaps you could blink? Once for no and twice for yes?” He hoped blinking would not be too much, after noticing how much his brother struggled with his vocalization and motor skills.

Sans blinked twice.

Papyrus hummed softly doing what he could to soothe his brother, rubbing his brother’s bare back gently before picking him up. Making sure he held his older brother gently as Papyrus stood in the dark bathroom. “It will be ok, brother.” Stars how he managed to keep his voice calm was a wonder. Papyrus was terrified for his brother. Even when he managed to exhaust himself It was never like this, he would just eat a bit more than normal and sleep an hour later. 

Was it just worse because Sans was already such a frail monster?

“You’ve just over exerted yourself. I will take you to your room and call Dr. Alphys! She will know what to do.”

Over exerted himself? Of course, that made perfect sense. Yeah. Pap was right. That's all it was. Pap was right. This sudden weakness he was experiencing was just from the constant hours of work. When was the last time he even got a day off? He could only guess. 

 

Sans was oh so so profoundly tired after all. He just needed to let himself relax, into his brother's arms. His face cradled into his brother’s collarbone.

 

“It will be alright Sans. I’ll take care of you.” Papyrus hummed, holding him close and tilting his head down enough to nuzzle against his brother's crown. In his haste, he had left his brother's door open and for that he was glad. He wouldn’t have to shift his brother to open the door. Papyrus really didn’t want to let go of Sans. Stars… He hoped this was the right thing to do. He would text Alphys, just as soon as he got Sans comfortable.

He knelt on the ground so he could lean forward enough to gently place Sans on his freshly made bed. He couldn’t help the deep orange blush across his cheekbones as he’s just now noticing the extent of his brother's nudity. He had been in such a rush to get Sans out of there, he needed to get his brother dressed before he did anything. But it didn’t matter right now. What mattered was making sure Sans was comfortable and ok. His sockets searching his brother's face for any clues and staying strictly above the collarbone.

Sans tried to keep his grip on Papyrus until he felt the fresh bedsheets. Only then did he finally release his grip. 

 

Sans was comforted by his brother's closeness. The smaller skeleton's eye lights shifted around the room briefly confused before looking at Papyrus. How did he suddenly get in here? Did Papyrus carry him? 

“Do you hurt, brother?”

He nodded at the question, then shook his head. Geez, he didn't know. Sans knew he should be feeling the aches from the fall but all he really felt was sleepy. Numbingly tired.

 

Papyrus hesitated, he didn't want to let go of Sans either but he needed his hands. "Do not worry Sans, I am here with you," Papyrus spoke softly, stroking the side of his face. He hoped a little healing magic would help. He sent a quick text to Alphys explaining Sans' symptoms and conditions before he slipped his gloves from his hands. "Just... hang on Sans... Please." Papyrus spoke softly, a light orange glow coating his hands as he laid them gently over Sans ribs. The room lit with the soft glow of his magic, Sans let out a soft groan. Not of pain, but of relief.

 

That was good right?

It had to be.

The use of healing magic told the taller skeleton that Sans' soul was weary and aching. It trembled against the magic that tried to sooth it, causing Sans to groan again. The smaller skeleton drifted to sleep while Papyrus was healing him. His grip on his brother loosening, hand falling.

“Stars Sans… I had no idea…” Papyrus was nearly in tears as he poured more and more of his healing magic into Sans. Until he couldn’t anymore. He hoped it was enough. No. He had to believe it was enough! Still, by the time Sans passed out tears flowed freely down the skeletons face as he returned to gently stroking his brothers face. 

“P-please Sans…” It came out more as a sob as he pulled the blanket up around his brother's chest and rested his forehead against Sans. It made something twist in his soul, something dark and painful, to see Sans in such a state.

 

Whatever had Sans done to himself?

 

Papyrus hoped Alphys would answer soon.

\-----

 

At the telltale anime themed notification from her phone, Alphys looked over from her work and picked it up. Adjusting her glasses as she read it. 

It was from Papyrus, who seemed in a bit of a panic over Sans.

Trembling, Difficulty breathing and speaking, difficulty with mobility, and he fell?

This didn't sound good. She sent a text back to tell papyrus to keep him comfortable and calm. Should she come over? 

She sent a text back to see if Papyrus was doing anything. When she didn’t get a response right away she figured Papyrus was doing his best. Maybe she should go, just to check on the two of them. She packed up some testing equipment, only small stuff, before calling for Undyne to give her a ride.

Undyne was quick to answer, but she was always quick to answer when her little yellow sweetheart called. With the way Undyne drove, it would take a fraction of the time it should have to get to Sans and Papyrus' apartment.

  
  


\--

 

Soon there was a loud knock and it had startled Papyrus, who sat upright and away from Sans. He knew that knock, he had to- a sharp crack of wood told him that it was too late and Undyne decided to let herself in. It wasn’t the first time he would have to repair the wood frame and likely wouldn’t be the last.

"HEY GOOBER! Alphys said Sans was being a... tu...turd." She had started shouting when she came in now that she was standing, looking at a tear shed Papyrus, the words died on her lips. 

"I-is he alright? Let me see him." Alphys walked around her girlfriend and approached on the other side of the bed. She looked at the still unconscious sans. 

"He looks like shit." Muttered Undyne who was staring at Sans' current state.

"U-Undyne can you get me some tea?" 

"Sure thing. PAP, let’s go. He'll be fine with Alphy." With that, they went into the kitchen.

Papyrus hesitated, reluctant to go. But well, if Undyne was taking you somewhere you didn’t exactly have the option to say no. It was walking or be carried.

As soon as they were in the kitchen, Undyne broke out the cups and filled the tea kettle and put it on the stove. She took out the tea bags and put the bags in the tea. "So. uh... what happened?"

“He… He’s been working so hard Undyne. Nights and double shifts.” Now that he wasn’t trying to hold it together he let his worry freely show. His shoulders drooped and he wrapped his arms around himself, looking entirely different the confident skeleton he often presented himself as.

 

“He can’t even make it to his room when he gets home. He came home early today and I made him a big breakfast. But he seemed to be struggling. He looked so tired Undyne. Not like his usual lazybones self but… worse… he was just going to take a shower… but the power went out and he must have fallen. I healed him as best I could but he was... I’m scared.”  Undyne, his bestie, and captain, was one of the few people he truly trusted to see him like this. He didn’t even let see Sans see him like this anymore. He had to be happy and confident for Sans. But just the thought of his brother being hurt, or worse. 

Papyrus needed this, so Undyne thought. He probably had been at Sans' side the entire time after... whatever had happened, had happened. It was good that he got away from it for a bit. That was the real reason she had Pap follow.

Her friend's current state set her on edge. Leaning against the counter, she crossed her arms. Even though Sans generally had a reputation for laziness, his disposition and the work he was willing to do when he thought he needed to never match up. Undyne had known this for a while. Not quite as long as she'd known Sans. She's seen him work multiple jobs before, but how many jobs could he possibly get on the surface? With talks with Alphys and her own observations, while they were still in the underground, it had become clear that what people said about Sans wasn't true. Sans wasn't 'lazy', he just didn't usually work harder than he thought he had to. 

So for him to work himself to this point of exhaustion made her wonder what their financial situation was like. 

“Does he still work the warehouse job? Maybe we could get some days off booked for the lil guy? Give him a break."

“Yes? It’s the only one I know of but I wouldn’t put it past him to have more than one. Today was supposed to be a bit of a break for him. But… Well… Perhaps they just sent him home early for an extra long break?” Papyrus rung his hands together. “Maybe he would be able to take more breaks if I could find a job. Or figure out some way to ease his burden.” Papyrus murmured. His look of concern morphing into what is clearly a thinking face as he tapped his chin. “Well… regardless he has to get better first!”

She frowned at the news, Undyne didn't really care for the human job market, if she was being perfectly honest, if it had nothing to do with personal training, working at a gym, she hated it. "Yeah, goober. You know I heard some human places has a position called 'greeter'. You make sure everyone that comes in is greeted. But knowing you," She winked, well you just can't see it. "You'd want a job in a restaurant, eh?" After all, that was what she'd been encouraging for him to cook for quite some time. 

"Anyway, let's give his boss a call and see how much time we can get him for sick days." She picked up the phone and handed it to Papyrus to dial the number. She nearly jumped out of her scales when the tea kettle went off. She turned and poured the hot water into the teacups, looking to Pap.

"That is a splendid idea!” He grinned at her before he turned to the fridge, pulling off a little sheet of phone numbers. Most he knew by heart. Some were for emergencies. But there were a few that were very rarely touched like the one scrawled messily at the very bottom. Sans’ work number.

 

Papyrus nodded "Yes... I am sure his workplace will understand. After all it is not uncommon for someone to take time off when they are not feeling well." With another nod, he dialed the phone number for Sans workplace. He'd only used it once to find out why Sans wasn't home only to find out he was working a double. After that he simply waited, not wanting to get Sans in trouble at work.

The phone rang for a bit until a girl answered the phone. Papyrus would recognize her voice, her name was Serilda, wasn't it? 

"Brandcorp company. Warehouse. Can I help you?" There was the loud sound of machines in the background. 

Of course, she recognized him. Papyrus was all sans ever talked about. 

She did not know what happened only that he had been terminated for property damage and was no longer with the company.

  
Papyrus thanked Serilda for her time and asked her to tell him if she found out more before hanging up. Property damage didn’t sound like something Sans would do, not on purpose at least. It must simply be a misunderstanding! He was silent for a long moment before he finally turned back to Undyne.

“Well… At least Sans will have all the time he needs to recover...” Papyrus offered a grin and a small shrug. 

"What do you mean? They give him some sick days?" She couldn't fathom Sans getting fired.

“He isn’t with the company anymore.” Papyrus would simply have to work twice as hard to find a job! He wasn’t entirely sure where they were at financially but he knew that the overworld was expensive, and the funny paper human money was needed for almost everything.

“Oh. I’m sorry Papyrus.” Undyne shifted uncomfortably, ”Do you two need any help? You know we’re here for you, goober.”

“It’s alright! I’m sure we’ll be fine! Though I think I will investigate this ‘Greeter’ position that you recommended Undyne. After all who wouldn't want to be greeted by The Great Papyrus!” 

  
  


\--

Alphys nearly jerked when Sans winced, hoping she didn't somehow hurt him. "S-sans?" He looked at Alphys, but she couldn't help but shake the feeling he wasn't really seeing her. Maybe it was just because his eye lights were gone. "H-how you feeling?" She asked, placing the machine that was similar to a human's stethoscope onto his chest. Though instead of being connected to ear buds, it was connected to a small readout device that should tell her the state of his soul.

When he tried to speak his voice was breathy, and so light she could barely hear him.  "... i'... alri...t."

 

She didn't believe it. The scientist looked down to the reader, giving a big frown when she got a weird read out. This couldn't be right. Papyrus said that he would heal him, how were his reserves this low?! She couldn't hide the worry from her face and was sweating because of it. "Uh... Sans... How much magic have you been using, and ... what have you been doing?"

Sans shifted his head away.

"Sans... please..." He nodded and tried to speak, but his voice was so light. "Sans. Just... um... sign?"

Sans looked uneasy at that, and now she could see why. He was shaking really bad when he lifted his hands to sign. 

“Y-you could just use simple words, don’t worry about sentences.”

work.

"Working..."

yes.

 

"Papyrus said over the phone that you... that you fell down. What happened?"

power. out. dizzy. dizzy. dizzy. tripped.

"A... anything else?"

head. hurt. everywhere. hurt.

"D-did you do anything strenuous last night?"

Sans gave a snort. every. night. again. again. double. work. day. double. work. night.

"For how long?"

Sans looked uneasy again. long. more. day. count.

"More than you can count? When was the last time you got a day off?"

Sans looked away for a moment, before signing again. center. Sans pointed to his desk. 

  
  


Where he kept all of their finances, his work schedules. Everything. Alphys walked over, putting the soul scope down and rummaging through the center drawer as he had instructed. She found his schedules and sifted through them. "Three months?! B-b-but that's. Th-that’s crazy! You h-haven't had a d-d-day off in th-three months?! W... Why?!"

 

He put a finger to his teeth to shush her. 

need. money. house.

"B... b-but.. Oh Sans. If you two needed this much help you should have said something!" 

Sans shook his head as soon as she started that sentence and it didn't stop until after she was done. 

stop.

  
  


"Sans! You could have severely hurt yourself! O-o-or..." Maybe he already hurt himself? The symptoms were more severe than a standard Dry-well flu. She walked over and started rummaging through her bag. Taking the Soulscope and hooking up another adapter to it, placing one on his head and one on his chest. Sans didn’t look happy about this. 

"D-don't take them off, I need to scan you again."

"N-no, you're not."

sick. gone.

"Sans."

tomorrow. better. rest. today.

“Please.”

There was a pause.

fine.

 

“Alright, I need to test this. Sans c-can you p-pick up the book here?”

 

\-----

 

Or perhaps he could be a dishwasher at a restaurant! Yes, he could work his way up from the bottom and prove himself, just like he did with Undyne and the royal guard… even if he never did become a guardsman. 

Maybe he was about to proudly announce his plan to Undyne when he was cut off by Sans’ cry of agony. 

“SANS!?!” Papyrus cried out, darting out of the kitchen. Surely Doctor Alphys wouldn’t hurt him?!  He didn’t even acknowledge the little yellow lizard when he burst into the room seeing his brother curled into a little ball of pain. 

 

“SANS!!!”

 

Papyrus had moved across the room and kneeled beside his brothers form in an instant, pulling him into his lap and holding him against his chest, rocking him slightly and making soothing sounds. Now that his brother was in his arms his eyes found Alphys. Fear and worry were evident as he silently asked what happened.

Alphys moved out of the way as soon as Papyrus came into the room. She picked up her scanner and looked at it, a worried look on her face “T-testing.” She briefly explained as she watched Sans closely. 

Sans grew more rigid and his shaking was wild tremors that made his bones rattle, his eye sockets were wide, his eye lights were there. Just hazy. Everything was spinning. The world was spinning. Clutching his ribs with one hand, it felt tight, like he couldn't get a breath. It ached so much. His head felt simultaneous like it was being drilled into and like it was stuffed with cotton. He gripped at his brother’s clothes when he felt him. His grip on both places tightened drastically. It wasn't until they all heard a light crack that it really sunk home what he was doing.

"S-sans! You're going to hurt yourself doing that!" Sans didn't seem to hear her, he continued to hyperventilate in little whining wheezes. 

Realizing she wasn't in a good position to do anything, she looked at the taller skeleton. "P-Papyrus! Get a hold of his hand."

Papyrus was quick to pry his brother's hand off of his ribs, lacing his fingers through them. When Papyrus gripped his hand, Sans gripped back. His grip strength was much more than he could muster while... while.. conscious? Would that word be appropriate here?  He could hold onto Papyrus, that was fine, just as long as Sans didn't get hurt anymore. 

"Sans It's alright. I've got you..." Papyrus cooed, leaning down to nuzzle his teeth against his brother's skull and ignoring the others in the room. 

"Everythings going to be Okay Sans. I'm here for you." He continued to gently rock his brother, muttering soft reassurances. It would be ok.  He had to believe it. Papyrus had to believe that it would be ok and that his brother would get better. 

He still showed no signs of hearing Papyrus, even as his brother nuzzled him and whispered to him. Papyrus’ breath stilled when he went limp. His breathing was so breathy light. 

"Please... Sans..." His last plea was barely loud enough to be heard.

So tired. His bones stopped shaking, and his grip on his brother loosened. His eye lights faded. There was a worrying scent of sulfur. A perspiration on Sans bones. Like every part of him had sweat.

Undyne looked at Alphys, who was incredibly stressed. Alphys pressed her hands together, covering his mouth. She fiddled with her scanner and tried to put the little tabs back onto Sans' head and chest. Wiping some sweat off. The thing beeped, and she looked at the scanner. She looked to Papyrus, then back to Sans, "S-sans? Y-you there?" He didn't respond, but with how limp he was he might have lost consciousness. "H-he's... h-he's... We gotta get him t-to eat something. D-drink something. U-undyne, I need to go out the clinic and bring something back for him."

 

"Why not just bring him to the clinic?!"

Alphys walked over, pushing Undyne into the hallway lightly. She tried to keep her voice down, but papyrus still probably heard her. "B-because p-people get n-nervous around fallen."

"He's ... No..."

"Nonono... he's not... y-yet. H-he needs food, but in his state, I don't know if he c-could swallow. I n-need you to stay here and keep Papyrus c-calm."

"You okay?"

"N-n-no... but I gotta be. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Should we try getting Sans to eat something?"

"... If you can." With that, Alphys left the apartment. 

Undyne came back into the room, briefly to check on them. "I'm gonna make some food. Do you guys got a blender?"

He didn't notice the tears running down his cheek bones until light drips of orange started to fall on Sans. "Brother..." It was a half sob as he curled protectively around Sans, wiping off the tears from his brother’s head. 

He didn't notice Undyne come in until she spoke. It startled him into jumping and quickly started scrubbing away his tears. "U-Undyne?!?" He Turned to face her. "Um... Yes. Yes, we do It's above the toaster in the c-cupboard." He responded, his voice cracking slightly as one of his hands stroked the other’s skull.

Undyne frowned at papyrus, her heart aching for that look on his face. She nodded and left.

Papyrus still clung to his brother, but much more gently now that Sans was passed out. He climbed onto the bed, leaning against the wall with Sans still in his lap. 

He heard everything... But. 

No... Sans couldn't have. 

No. 

Stars No. 

Papyrus couldn't accept that Sans was... Falling. 

 

Even though it looked like it, Sans wasn't actually passed out. His cognition continued to improve the longer he sat there against his brother. Blinking when he felt the tears. Heard his brother calling for him. Papyrus' surprise made him flinch. He heard papyrus talking to Undyne. Then the room was quiet save for his brother’s quiet sobs.

The soft strokes on his skull were what made him lift his head, his eye lights reforming, though they were dim. A little whine escaped him as he tried so hard to focus. He felt heavy, his head felt it was stuffed, little pricks of sensation bubbling through him. Like if his foot fell asleep, but it was his whole body instead. So tired. He'd been so scared when the tremors tortured him when the pain seized him. 

But now, he just felt ... safe in his brother's arms. Like one of those times that Pap was carrying home from being smashed at Grillby's. He missed the simple life they had so long ago had. Sans had lost the wish to be on the surface. 

Now that he was here, with Papyrus. 

For Papyrus. 

Oh geez...

For Papyrus. 

He lost his job, h ow was he supposed to provide for his brother now that he lost his job? Papyrus would be devastated if they had to move - no he could still do it. Just needed to act quickly. Get a new job fast. Maybe two to make up for the lost income. 

Papyrus was in tears. Just... focus on now... "pa..p...?"

 

"S-Sans?" Papyrus' voice was soft and broken as his wet sockets met Sans. His soul nearly seized at the sight of his conscious brother in his arms. "O-oh Sans!" That one really was a sob. As he pulled his brother against him, wrapping his arms around his back and gently pressing his face against Sans’ shoulder. 

"I thought... I was so worried. Alphys and Undyne were saying... But I didn't... I couldn't believe it! Stars, I was afraid you were going to leave me, brother." Papyrus knew he was likely not making much sense as he cried against his brother, his finger stroking his skull and upper back as if to see reassure himself that Sans was still there. 

"It's going to be ok Sans. I-I'll take care of you. I'll take care of everything! Just... please don't leave me..."  Papyrus finally fell silent, just enjoying the feeling of his brother in his arms. It was hardly the first time he had held Sans like this, he was used to carrying his lazy brother around while Sans was in varying levels of sobriety.  If he tried really really hard maybe he could pretend it was like one of those times. 

But no, the fading smell of sulfur and Sans overall weakness made it far different. Far more dangerous and Papyrus shouldn't pretend it was better than it was. This was serious, and if his brother wasn't going to take care of his own body, then Papyrus would do it for him. His teeth clenched slightly as he nodded to himself, Yes... it was a good plan, and it would start with getting Sans back to being healthy.

He pulled back just far enough to look his brother in the sockets and give him a sparkling grin. This was good, Sans was awake and conscious, so perhaps he would be able to eat. Eating would help.

 

\----

 

Undyne was in the kitchen still. Rummaging, she found what she was looking for. Putting all the essentials, some greens, some juice. A little bit of milk. Some tomatoes, Sans liked those, she knew.

Once she finished making Sans something from what they had on hand she brought it into the bedroom, along with the tea for Papyrus. It was still warm after all. "How's he doing?"

She placed the tea on the night stand, handing papyrus the smoothie. "He's awake?" She asked, pulling out her phone immediately, texting Alphys.

"Yes, he spoke and he's conscious. " Papyrus answered her softly, leaning Sans back against his raised knees and helped tilt his face so he could drink the mixture. 

Sans' gaze shifted towards the new voice, oh, it was Undyne. That's cool. His eye lights shifted back towards his brother, staring at him even as the cup was brought to his teeth.

He didn't realize how hungry he was until he had that first sip of whatever was in the glass. He drank it greedily until it was mostly gone. It was a tad too much in between thick and thin to get all the contents on the side of the glass. But he drank as much as he could. Afterward, he gave a sigh and relaxed into his brother. 

Safe.

Seeing how greedily Sans drank Papyrus couldn't help the grin that paired with a spark of hope. Sans was going to be ok. He was eating, he was still here. Once he was done and the glass was as empty as it was going to get he shifted his brother so that he could wrap his arms around him protectively. 

His sockets flicked to Undyne, looking to see if she has heard anything from Alphys. This had to be a good sign. Perhaps the sensor simply looked worse than it actually was. 

 

Though, just the thought of his brother falling.

Stars. 

Papyrus didn’t know what he would do without Sans. 

 

Phalanges found his brothers skull once more and resumed their petting, at this point Papyrus was doing it just as much for himself as he was for Sans. He needed the contact with his brother. Needed to know he was still here.

Undyne looked like her shoulders relaxed. "Alphys says it’s a great sign, but she's going to be bringing some equipment just in case." She told them when she turned back around. The sight of the two like they were now would be too fucking adorable in any other circumstance. 

They both needed that comfort. 

Undyne walked over to the bed and put her hand on Papyrus' shoulder, squeezing it firmly. "He's gonna be fine." She was sure. Had to be sure. 

"Sans has always been tougher than he looks, right buddy?" She winked at Sans, who stared at her in vague confusion. He must still be out of it. 

Sans tried to offer a grin to ease her worry, but it didn't get very far. The grin was weak.

Papyrus offered Undyne a smile. It was a good sign. Everything would be alright. Sans was going to be ok. Oh, Papyrus would give him quite the telling to once he had recovered. He was determined to make sure if Sans ever got like this again. 

"Do you want more Sans? You can nod if speaking is too much brother." Papyrus' question was spoken quietly, shaken from his normal exuberance by these events as he tilted his brothers head slightly to better see his face.

  
  


He was grateful Undyne was here, that his friend had gotten here with Doctor Alphys so quickly. He really had no idea that Sans had been so drained.

Sans’ gaze went to Papyrus; why was he so quiet? Had the neighbors yelled again?

The confusion on Sans face prompted Papyrus to repeat himself. “Do you want more, brother?”

More what? Oh right, more food. He nodded.

Undyne picked up the glass and walked back into the kitchen, returning with the rest of the shake in the glass. Once again Sans would nearly finish all of it, just not quite like the last glass, he reached a hand up eventually and tried to push it away. Pressing his face against Papyrus' collarbone. He just wanted to take a nap now.

Papyrus practically sparkled when Sans pushed the cup away himself. Moving on his own had to be a good sign. When his brother leaned against his collarbone Papyrus felt something. Something warm and fuzzy, he couldn’t place a name to, but it was very close to happy and the brotherly affection he felt for Sans. He was content to simply hold his dozing brother. Finally drinking his now nearly cold tea and chatting quietly with Undyne. Papyrus started to relax slightly. At least enough to realize how truly panicked he had been. 

Almost an hour passed before Alphys was back, and Undyne was helping her carry things in. There was some setting up. She even brought a special pillow. "I-it’s more comfortable than... that... probably." Sans' pillows were nearly flat from how long they'd had them. Sans never usually spent money on new stuff, not for himself. He usually just took whatever was a hand-me-down from papyrus. Blankets and pillows, shirts. Sans still had clothes that he wore sometimes that he'd bought for Papyrus when he was twelve. The one time in their lives when they were the same size.

Once the device was set up, she looked at  Papyrus. "This uh.. will tell me if something w-will happen overnight." She put the band on one of upper arm bone of the snoozing Sans. The next looked almost like a needle, miniature in size. 

Once Alphys set up her equipment Papyrus was reluctant to release Sans but he still laid him flat, against the special pillow and hovered near the foot of the bed as he watched the doctor work. He still wasn’t willing to lose all physical contact with Sans and had stretched out one of his arms to be able to hold Sans' hand in his own.

“What is that?!” Papyrus couldn’t stop himself from raising his voice slightly. For just a moment one of his sockets sparked orange as he glared at the doctor. 

"S-sorry." Alphys stared at Papyrus with wide eyes for a few moments before cautiously continuing. "It's um... T-to give him some vitamins while he's sleeping. If all goes well..." She had doubts. "He... m-maaaybe will be perky in the morning." 

He calmed his soul. Its Alphys, she wouldn’t hurt Sans. Not on purpose. Closing his eyes Papyrus took a breath and squeezed Sans hand gently. His thumb rubbing softly over the back of his brother's hand. Watching her as she carefully looped it through Sans' collar and gently pressed into Sans’ Soul.

The pinprick felt more like he'd been stabbed with a hot iron. Waking him up with a jolt. Sans just groaned, would they stop messing with him already and let him sleep? geez!

 

She turned to the machine and powered it on. It made a gentle, quiet hum and she made sure the readout was correct with the smaller scanner. "Everything seems to be in order." She turns to Papyrus, looking at Sans as he was falling asleep. She looked to Undyne, before clearing her throat and turning her attention back to Papyrus. "Undyne told me he had seconds? Th-that’s great. He... he's gonna be back to his old self in no time.." 

"No doubt!" Chimed in Undyne and Sans gave another annoyed grunt. 

"S-sounds like we better get going. I'd o-offer the night, b-but I have the lab to get to early tomorrow. Then the clinic." She patted Papyrus' arm before exiting the room.

"Call me tomorrow, Goober. And get some sleep, alright?" 

“Thank you. Both of you. Thank you so much. Your such good friends, you know.”

Papyrus was nearly in tears again with all the good news and the reassurance that Sans will be just fine.

Undyne gave him a light punch on the shoulder before heading out with Alphys. "If you need us, call me!"

  
  


Papyrus only left sans long enough to see the girls out and make sure the door was fixed after Undyne’s entry. He spent the remainder of the day in Sans’ room. Sometimes cleaning sometimes sitting beside his brother and listening to the machine beep.

It was better when he was able to see his brother. He left long enough in the evening to reheat some of the yesterday's spaghetti and drag his own pillow and blanket into Sans’ room. 

The floor was not particularly comfortable but ‘The Great Papyrus’ could sleep anywhere, especially if it let him be near his brother.

There was no shame in admitting that he had been scared. Stars had he been scared of losing Sans. For all his joking about what Sans would do without him, Papyrus had no idea what he would do without his older brother. 

He fell asleep on the floor beside Sans’ bed, Hugging his pillow to his chest and letting the beep of the machine lull him to sleep. He had thought it would take him a while, with all the stress of the day and the lack of a bedtime story. But as soon as Papyrus’ sockets were closed he was out like a light.

The rest of the night was peaceful.

 

Sans woke up the next morning groggy, but less so than most mornings. He even managed to wake up a half hour before Papyrus' usual waking time. The light mechanical sounds from the machine caught his attention, and he looked over towards it quizzically. When had a soul monitor been placed in his room? Did Alphys bring it last night? 

A cold shiver went down his spine. 

Was his condition last night that bad?  He shuddered and sat up, taking the pad off of his head and looking to the IV in him, to the vitamin bag. Did Alphys really think he'd burn through all of that in one night? Yeeesh!  Was he supposed to keep it on? Eh. Better safe than sorry. It would be a pain to take it out himself anyway.

Sans felt famished, hungry. He looked over to his clock it was 5:30 am, Papyrus usually didn't wake up till 6 am. Maybe he could sneak something before breakfast and fill out some applications. His body dreaded getting up, it was sore and his joints popped when he moved. He stood on the IV side of his bed. Stretching a little. Sans walked around the side of his bed gingerly, his legs felt kinda like noodles. Bringing the IV stand with him. He nearly tripped over something. 

A blanket? Oh... it was Papyrus. Stars he must have been so worried. 

He gently sat down next to Papyrus, trying to remember yesterday. It was a bit of a blur, he knew he did the test for Alphys, and the pain started then. How terrified he'd been, but after the pain stopped Papyrus had been there. His gaze went to his clock. Eh, a thirty-minute nap would do him good. He cuddled next to Papyrus and napped.

Papyrus woke up at his usual time. No need for alarm clocks, though he was a bit more stiff than normal, considering his night spent on his brother's floor that was to be expected. He squeezed his pillow and nuzzled into it. Only to find that his pillow was much firmer than he remembered it. Cracking open a socket his eyes landed on his brother's sleeping form. Papyrus froze. His pillow was tossed off to the side and Sans had been pulled into its place against Papyrus' chest.

He didn't pull Sans down here, did he?

His gaze followed the IV line, it had been moved to this side of the bed so Sans must have moved. A wide grin split across Papyrus' face as he leaned down to press several clanking kisses over his sleeping brother's skull. He must be feeling at least somewhat better if he managed to come and snuggle with him after all. Papyrus usually made it a rule to get out of bed as soon as he woke up.  But it was a rule he was willing to break if he got a few more minutes cuddling with his brother.

 

Sans opened eye socket, having been woken up by something knocking into his head a few times. He didn't want to get up yet. He looked up at his brother and saw he was awake. If Papyrus was awake, that meant breakfast. So why was he still on the floor with him? 

"heya..." He yawned and stretched a little. His voice felt strong today. "sorry about yesterday... uh... was kind of out of it." He shrugged, then propped his head up, yawning again. "you okay?"

"Of course I'm alright, brother! I am not the one who nearly-" Papyrus cut himself off and sat up shaking his head. "How are you feeling? Are you hungry?" He questioned while his sockets scanned his brother for any signs of him being anything less than better.

 

Nearly what? Sans wondered, giving his brother a quizzical look. "i'm alright. famished. could use a breakfast. or two." he gave a small wink. 

Papyrus stared for a moment before pulling Sans to him and into a tight hug pressing his face against Sans’ shoulder and took in a few shaky breaths, trying to fight down the urge to cry. "You... You really frightened me yesterday Sans..."

Sans blinked when he was suddenly hugged tightly, looking at the far wall, frowning to himself at his brother's condition. Wrapping his arms around him lightly. 

"geez.. i'm sorry bro." 

What else could he say? Yesterday had scared him too. 

Whatever it was. 

He squeezed as tight as he could, he found he still didn't have his usual strength back. But it was definitely better than not being able to move on his own, or being too exhausted to speak.

"Do you want to be in here or in the living-room?" Papyrus questioned as he stood up, taking Sans with him. After a moment's hesitation Papyrus finally lowered Sans until his feet were on the ground. 

Sans gripped papyrus as he was picked up, then gingerly set down again. He stood, swaying a little, but he was alright. "Hmm.. the kitchen table is fine my me, it would save me carrying this thing." Reaching over to the IV stand and taking the bag off.

“plus its closer to impending food.”

 

"Nyeh heh heh, Do not worry brother! I will cook you a breakfast feast!" Papyrus grinned. Tapping his chin as he thought. "We have lots of eggs, and one of the TV humans said they are a breakfast staple! Whatever that means." Papyrus posed, well, keeping one arm on his brother’s shoulder.

He would cook, and do what he could to spoil Sans today, even stoop to the slightly greasier breakfast fare if he must.

Smiling at his brother as he talked about food, Sans gave a lazy wink. "I'd say a feast is eggsactly what i need."

Papyrus gave him a serious frown before it split into a grin. If he was punning then Sans must be feeling brother. Papyrus leads him to the kitchen, never straying far from Sans encase he might stumble or otherwise need assistance. 

Sans carried his IV bag into the kitchen with him. He didn't want papyrus to see, to worry. But he was almost to the kitchen when he felt his legs starting to shake. He picked up his pace and got to the nearest chair. Sitting down, and looping the bag over the knob on it, he sank into the chair and sighed. 

So he couldn't have miracles, he knew that. But couldn't life just give him a free pass once in awhile?

 

Once the journey to the kitchen was over, and Sans was sitting, Papyrus got busy. He was not kidding when he announced he would be making a breakfast feast. Sure when he first came to the surface he was surprised to find out that there was an entire genre of food meant for morning meals (And spaghetti wasn't one of them!) Papyrus searched his memory for one of the breakfast things that was more filling. He settled with scrambling some eggs and frying some potatoes and bacon, hoping they would appeal to Sans.

"pap... i need to tell you something..." He rubbed the back of his neck. There really was no way to do this delicately. "i.. kinda... need to get a new job. i mean uh.. the factory job. i mean it brought in some cash, but... it's uh... not for me, yunno?" he gave a half-hearted wink. "too much work for me and my lazy bones." leaning his head on his hand, elbow resting on the table.

He watched as Papyrus was making him something with potatoes and bacon, and eggs. Certainly wasn't a Quiche. It did smell good. "s-.." He felt like he was suddenly out of breath. Sans cleared his throat to try to cover it up. He didn't want to worry his brother. "so... whaddya making, anyway?" Hoping he didn't sound as out of breath as he felt.

 

“I am making scrambled eggs and fried potatoes. With Bacon and toast. It's a bit fatty but I think the protein and carbs will help fill you up!”

For a moment nothing could be heard but the quite sizzle of bacon cooking before Papyrus clicked off the stove. “I know Sans… When you… I called Serilda to request some time off for you. So you could heal. She told me you’d been fired.” Papyrus responded quietly as he started scooping portions of food onto the plate. 

Sans' eye lights went out when Papyrus mentioned his loss of his job. Looking away from his brother shamefully.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has not been beta'd and there may be some spellings or slight inconsistencies. If you spot any, feel free to notify me!

_ Sans stumbled, catching the broken crate to support himself. Broken?  _

_ He looked up, staring at the crate. oooh.. oooh no.  _

_ "What is the meaning of this?!" Came a yell from behind. _

_ Wallace. shit. _

_ Sans turned to see Wallace and the crowd of employees that slowly started to fill the aisle. His boss looked at the crumpled heap of a machine in horror before his voice raised.  _

_ He shouted so loud his voice echoed throughout the warehouse, bringing more onlookers. All of them surprised or terrified at the devastation of the heavy machine.  _

_ Wallace continued to shout, his face was a shade of red and purple he had no idea the man could have. Sans knew he could do nothing, so he just stood there as the man yelled at him.  _

 

_ Then, just like that, he was fired.  _

  
  


_ \-- _

 

“BUT THAT'S ALRIGHT! AS MUCH AS I ENJOY SEEING YOU WORK HARD I WOULD MUCH RATHER HAVE MY LAZY BROTHER THAN HAVING YOU WORK YOURSELF TO DUST! I AM SURE WE WILL BOTH FIND JOBS THAT ARE BETTER SUITED TO US!” Papyrus spun and grinned at Sans, placing two heaping plates in front of Sans before pouring them both a glass of milk and fetching a bottle of ketchup. Papyrus broke Sans from his thoughts and the small skeleton turned his attention to the food that was placed in front of him. 

 

“We will just focus on getting you to one hundred percent right now!” Papyrus finished before sitting across from his brother with his own plate. 

 

Sans blinked at the two plates, then at his brother, it looked amazing! He smiled at Papyrus, digging into the scrambled eggs, bacon and potatoes. 

 

"it's eggcelent." wink.

 

Papyrus' eyes bugged out slightly, a for pausing on its way to his open teeth. He snapped them together with a clank before letting out a yell. "OH MY GOD SANS." Still, he was glad his brother was joking, able to speak without his words cutting off half way through.

 

So if Sans was back to joking, then Papyrus would complete his part of this song and dance.

 

"If you have the energy to make awful jokes then you have the energy to eat!" Papyrus punctuated this by taking an exaggerated bite of his own eggs. 

 

His sockets searched Sans face for a moment as he shoveled in another bite. Well, at least this way they would be able to make up for some of that missed brotherly bonding time while Sans was working nights and days at that terrible place. Sure, it would only be short lived. Until one of them, probably Sans if Papyrus was honest with himself, got a job.  But hopefully, the next one would be better! Monsters were gaining more supporters every day, and yes, the people who abused and used monsters were still large in number but things were getting better. Things would get better.

 

Sans gave a small laugh and ate his breakfast. His thoughts were not as optimistic. He had to get a new job quickly, the money he had set aside would dry up before long. The skeleton worried about how quickly he'd recover. 

  
  


Hopefully quickly. No. He needed it to be quick. Both of them not having a job was not good. 

Sans distractedly shoveled food into his mouth. 

Maybe he should go through the applications he got for his brother. There was bound to be something. Anything would work. He'd probably have to get two jobs to make up for the one. 

He calculated in his head how much time they had before the bills would burn through the cash they had left, maybe they could save some money if he went to this 'pantry' thing the humans talked about.

Worried about providing for the apartment, it hadn't even been really the place that Paps originally wanted, just what Sans could afford. There was no guarantee right now they’d be able to keep this place with how he was right now. He needed to get better quickly so he could get back to work.

So much work, just for Papyrus.

He never did get to spend time with him anymore, not enough hours in the day. Likely, when he got to working again, it would be the same thing, back to the routine of seeing his brother only when he wasn’t too tired to, w hich had been rare already.

 

Sans turned his attention to his brother then. An epiphany hitting him. He hadn't been able to spend much time with his brother at all since they got this apartment on the surface. Now that he had all the time in the world, at least for this month, and with some stretching, the next. 

He... had to get a job. He had to provide.

He had more important things to worry about than where he was going to get rent two months down the road. Like spending time with his brother. 

"yunno pap, we don't have to worry about cash for the rest of the month. I have the cash to cover everything. Actually, I was ahead by uh.... half a month. And bills are already paid for this month. Let's just. ... enjoy a couple weeks off. Just you and me, whaddya say?"

 

\---

 

Sure Papyrus wanted to live in a place just as amazing as their home underground. Even more so! Perhaps he was a bit spoiled... Still, Papyrus had grown to like the apartment and this time living around humans under the sun... Papyrus was starting to realize that Home wasn't an apartment. Not even their cute little cabin underground. A home was where he could come home and be with Sans.

This apartment hasn't felt like home. At least... not until his brother said those words.

"Do you mean it, Sans? We... We'll be able to spend some time together?" He couldn't suppress the excitement in his voice as his eyes started to sparkle.

His brother loved to see Paps face light up, it warmed his soul. "Yup. I'm sure there's some low-cost stuff to go to. Let's look on the city website if there are any events going on.”

 

Papyrus tapped his chin a moment before giving a nod. "Yes, I'm sure we will be able to find lots of events that are low cost or even free. I heard a lady at the supermarket talking about a free music event at the park next weekend!" He grinned. "But for now. You are on a mandatory lazy day until Alphys says you’re better!" Papyrus scolded lightly. 

"Heh. Yeah okay." Sans didn't mind the scolding. He looked at the iv, saw it was empty, and carefully detached it. Papyrus watched nervously as Sans removed the IV but when no harm came to him Papyrus relaxed. 

Looking over when Papyrus exclaimed, “Oh! I should probably text her an update about how you are doing." Sans frowned at the mention of Alphys.

"That can wait, right? I just wanna watch t.v. for a while, and hang out with you." He didn't want anyone over, didn't feel like dealing with that today.

"Well... I should at least tell her you are up and feeling better. She and Undyne were very worried and I would not put it past them to come and check in on us. 

But, I fully support a day of watching television and brotherly bonding!"

Sans put the IV on the table and looks at his brother. "What do ya wanna watch? "

"Well, it’s early so we could catch one of the morning news shows! Or perhaps there will be something on the Cooking channel!" Papyrus grinned picking up the empty plates and starting the dishes.

Sans nodded "sounds like a plan bro, bro." He stood and walked over to lounge on the couch. Flipping through channels until Pap joined him.

 

It wasn't long until Papyrus joined him. He may have washed the dishes a bit more quickly than he normally would have in an effort to keep Sans in his sight. But now that they were done, he sat a bit closer to Sans side of the couch while they watched TV.

It landed on a tacky human, from the looks of it an Asian one so it was sure to be weird, game channel. Even though Sans told himself he wasn't going to worry about money right now, it was still a nagging thing in the back of his mind.

No. Shut up first world problems.

Right now was brother time. 

 

He watched the game show, that occasionally had colors flashing on the screen, he couldn't help but get a migraine. As he sat there, pumped up on vitamins and food, he couldn't help but get that wave of dizziness. He wasn't to let some tiring migraine ruin his time with Papyrus.

Feeling nauseated, he flipped the channel to the cooking channel. Papyrus gave an enthusiastic hum.

They watched that for a few hours. By the time the day ended, they had played a game out of watching the cooking channel and guessing what ingredient to use where. It was educational, humans had such different varieties of tastes in food. The cooking channel even had shows about food in far off lands! It was all in all, a good day. For Lunch, they had sandwiches, which they made together. Sans’ sandwich had been particularly loaded with condiments, much to his brother’s disappointment.

Still, Papyrus was so relieved that nothing bad happened that day. Of course Sans was just fine, Alphys had fixed things. Sans would be alright.

“Would you like Spaghetti again for dinner, Brother?” It was getting around that time of day.

“sure, bro.”

“SPLENDID! I will fix some up right away!” There was more pep in Papyrus’ step then there had been this morning.

 

Sans noticed and smiled at his brother, watching him for a little bit as he hummed to himself while making dinner. His thoughts drifted off to the night before, their conversation about Papyrus’ house duties. He did such a good job as the homemaker, he really did. Sans just didn’t have it in him to clean like his brother. The ‘wife’ comment popped into his thoughts and he immediately turned his attention back to the TV, changing the channel to anything. It landed back onto old reruns of 80’s style cartoons, apparently, there was a marathon of them happening.   

In the episode, he was watching the character was going through some drug trip or something with how many colors assaulted his senses. He felt sick, his head was killing him. Another Migraine? But he’d been fine all day.  He was gonna just shut the TV off and take a nap... yep... that...

 

That weird, disconnected feeling was coming back, and the controller slipped from his hand as he sat there staring, bones quivering. Eyelights gone. His head feeling simultaneously filled with cotton and electrified. Same thing as yesterday, as the first time. Only this time he didn't fall down, didn't make any noise as whatever this was, snuck up on him fast. 

As quiet as a mouse he sat there, shivering, breathing uneven. 

Trembling.

What.. was happening? Didn't Alphys fix this? Didn't her vitamin treatment fix the magic deficiency thing? 

Heck, he didn't even USE magic all day! 

He didn't know what to do, and he felt too tired to move. “np...p…” Too tired to speak.”

Papyrus!

Sans' head jerked to the side as he tried to look at Papyrus. Please notice... 

He could feel his head fall back onto the back of the couch, his body aching from the small, excusable tremors going through his body. It wasn't enough to rattle his bones but made him feel like he was gonna puke again.

Sans leaned forward, intent on trying to get up, but he found he couldn’t. So held his head between his legs, trying to calm his nerves. Was it nerves? He had no idea.

 

As good of a mood Papyrus was in, and as good as Sans had been doing that day, he couldn't help but keep a socket on his brother. Papyrus tried to be subtle about it... He didn't want Sans to think Papyrus was smothering him.

Ok, maybe he was smothering his brother. But Sans almost... No. Sans may not be at 100% yet but he was getting better. 

Right? He spotted Sans leaned forward and shivering.

Was Sans in pain?

The question was on the tip of Papyrus' un-summoned tongue. 

"Sans?" The spaghetti was bubbling, but Papyrus' focus was locked on his brother. He turned off the burner and hurried over, sitting next to his brother. "Sans! Are you okay?!" He certainly didn't look like he was having a good time. Stars... Papyrus didn't know what to do. He thought he was better, oh, he should have known it wasn’t that simple. Should have noticed sooner. 

“nn….nnn..”

"I-it’s okay Sans..." Papyrus pulled his brother into his lap, holding Sans head against his chest and one hand starting to stroke the length of his back. "I've got you... I'm here." He didn't know what this strange episode he was having was, but this seemed to help last time. Perhaps he could at least keep Sans comfortable during whatever this was. "I've got you, brother..." He spoke softly, leaning his skull down to rest against his brothers. Sans' head lay against Papyrus' shirt. Oh, thank the stars, Papyrus, so cool. 

He had to have noticed right away.

His brother was the coolest. That was for sure. He felt his skull on his head, and he wanted to sink into that embrace.  His eye lights going huge. Widening so much that another black pupil formed, though it was so thin it was almost pinpricks. A wave of nausea overtook him again. 

Nausea that accompanied the hyperventilation, he felt like his limbs were not his own, sitting there, leaning against his brother. Limp like a discarded marionette. Feeling distant and detached. He heard Papyrus, but he sounded like he was talking through a thick, steel door. At the same time, he felt his bones stiffen, if only for a few moments. The shaking, aching feeling stopped. More nausea, his shaking slowed finally. He finally felt like he was able to breathe, the clogged, cotton head feeling started to subside

A wave of shame washed over him. It didn't take long for him to feel like he was gonna vomit too. He was supposed to be getting better. Papyrus shouldn’t be worrying like this, shouldn’t be made to watch him like this.

 

Oh, he was so tired.

 

Papyrus kept petting and talking to his brother. It terrified him, the way it looked like his brother wasn't all that there. Stars, was this even helping? Papyrus has never felt so useless as he does right now. Was all he could really do just hold Sans until the shaking stopped? This wasn't magic exhaustion. Papyrus had felt that before. He had never heard of something like this.

Would this happen again? Stars at this rate Papyrus couldn't kid himself. There would be a 'next time'.

His arms tightened briefly when he felt his brother pulling away. He didn't want to let go, couldn't he just hold Sans until everything was better? 

Papyrus knew that was not how things worked. With a heavy heart, he relaxed his hold enough for Sans to lean back, but Papyrus still kept his hands on him, not at all ready to let go of his brother. "Sans? Are you ok?" It was a stupid question, Papyrus knew it as soon as it left his teeth. But he needed to hear Sans say it. Sans had pulled away just in time to avoid vomiting on his brother. The same couldn't be said for the carpet. The goopy loose cyan puke would surely stain. He felt exhausted, his bones felt heavy, and squishy, like jello. 

 

"ca....l ... al ....p...f.."

 

Sans did not have the energy to speak, and he felt another wave of nausea, choked it down. It took all he had to keep himself sitting up. The TV was still going, he could hear it. 

He could hear it and was scared. Afraid to look up. His gaze catches the remote, he reached for it, nearly falling off the couch. His equilibrium was shot. He fumbled with the remote until he finally shut off the TV.

After the television was shut off Papyrus helped steady Sans, rubbing his back. "It’s ok Sans. I'll call her, relax." Sure what his brother said wouldn't be enough for a lesser monster to figure out what Sans meant. But Papyrus had intended to call the doctor anyway. So those few broken sounds that his brother managed to choke out were enough to get the point across.

"Here, why don't you lay down? I'll be right here." Papyrus didn't wait for an answer, he was practically a professional when it came to manhandling his brother after all. Once he had laid Sans down on the couch he dialed the scientist's number.

There was no response, so he decided to leave her a message on her answering machine.

"Alphys! Sans had another one of those... attacks. But this one was less violent, almost? Had I not been looking out for my brother, I do not think even I would have noticed it. He was watching TV while I was cooking and he started to shake and it was like he had no control over his body! Afterward, he threw up, and now he is having trouble with words again. I do not think this is exhaustion." He paused for breath and glanced at the pile of blue. That would stain, but it was a problem for later. Right now he was worried about his brother. He knelt down by Sans head, his free hand stroking Sans skull softly.

 

Thank stars Papyrus was here. With his head on straight. Sans was trying to calm his nerves. Contain his own panic. He felt Papyrus stroking his skull, it was so soothing.

 

Alphys was just getting her things together, closing out the day. She had spent the day at the lab to check on the prototype medical equipment she was aiding in the building of. A way to improve upon old systems. On her way out she checked her messages. Papyrus? 

She answered, listening to the skeleton's panicked tone. What he told her made a lump form in her throat. "N-no it doesn't sound like it.” She muttered, called him back. When he answered she tried not to sound panicked. “Papyrus? I got your message. B-bring him to the clinic, alright?"

"ALRIGHT. WE WILL BE THERE SHORTLY." Papyrus responded a little louder than he intended to, hanging up and pocketing his phone. The clinic, that wasn't that far.

"Sans, I'm going to get you your parka and then Alphys wants us to meet her at the clinic," Papyrus spoke softly, stroking his brother's head before leaning down to press their foreheads together.

 

The skeleton's tear blurred vision was suddenly filled with Papyrus as his brother pressed their skulls together. he held back the tears as he smiled at his brother as light-heartedly as he could. 

Be strong.

Papyrus is probably panicking more than you. Have to stay strong.  Sans leaned toward Papyrus as their skulls were pressed together, fighting the exhaustion that washed over him. To hear Papyrus trying to comfort him, it made him sick with guilt. Why was this happening? He was supposed to be taking care of Pap, not the other way around.

 

"It will be alright Sans. I'm sure Doctor Alphys will figure out what's wrong. " Papyrus stayed like that for a long moment before standing up to look for the parka. 

Sans felt so drained. Like he'd just spent three days at the factory with no sleep. There was a soft tingling sensation everywhere on his bones. Like they'd fallen asleep. His soul felt so heavy. It was frightening. He was genuinely terrified. The tears stung in his eye sockets as he held them back. It was going to stop, wasn't it? It had to be something. Something fixable. Sans tried to rack his brain for what he learned in college, but it was like he was too tired to think.

When Papyrus came back, Sans wanted so badly to put his own jacket on. He had never struggled with it so bad in his life, he felt numb. Papyrus was quick to help him. Easing him into the jacket, and picking him up. Sans' head lay to the crook of his brother's collarbone. 

He felt the coolness of the evening, and the bright light of a street lamp made him groan. Digging his face into Papyrus to shut out the light. A shiver went down his spine. A feeling of dread gripping him. 

He felt dizzy again, and though he could feel Papyrus moving, he had no sense of how fast they were going or how much time had passed since they left the apartment. He felt himself start to drool and swallowed air. His soul tightened and his breathing felt like he was trying to breathe through a plastic bag. 

 

They were going where? To the clinic? They had no car. Only Sans' scooter. Was Pap gonna try to use it? Were they walking?

Calm down…

 

Were they there yet?


	5. Chapter 5

Papyrus didn't trust himself enough to drive Sans' scooter whilst holding his brother and keeping him from falling off. He’d spent a good five minutes thinking of some kind of way to bring them both to Alphys that didn’t result in any possible injuries and would make up for the already lost time. The bus was always an option, but the only time Papyrus had caught a ride was when it was absolutely dire. It wasn’t every day your favorite celebrity just so happened to be strolling nearby. It had truly been a treat to have had the opportunity to see him that day! However, by the time he’d reached the spotting, the celebrity had already been hurriedly shooed away by his bodyguards. It was expected, really. The brothers didn’t exactly live in the best part of town, to put things in short. It had taken forever to get used to the bus schedule, leaving Papyrus confused and frustrated, so going forth and taking it now wouldn’t be helping him, or Sans. 

So... Jogging it was.  

 

He did his best not to jostle Sans around with his quick pace, having shifted him to more of a bridle carry to cradle the weak figure. It was late in the evening, though not to the point where it was pitch dark; and for that Papyrus was extremely thankful. 

To their luck, there weren't too many people on the sidewalk, and those that were had noticed the approaching skeleton, quickly moving out of his way.

For a moment, Papyrus let his thoughts wander: Undyne would probably be proud of how quickly he managed to get to the Clinic on foot! He made a mental note to tell her about his achievement once he made sure his brother was alright.

"It's ok Sans... We're here.  Doctor Alphys will fix you up in no time!" Papyrus’ voice trembled as he spoke, breathless and heaving as he pushed past the doorway and through the hall. His eye sockets scanned the lobby scanning for Alphys, but to no avail. He called out for the doctor in a panic, pushing himself up near the front desk.

“HELLO?”

 

Alphys raced into the waiting room, just as a secretary nurse had also come in to address them. "It's- It’s okay, Mary! I g-got this." She turned to Papyrus immediately after, her gaze falling on Sans. Her expression matched Papyrus’ almost instantly, panic-stricken and nervous.

"T-this way." Alphys had to snap herself back to reality, tearing his eyes away from Sans and leading them to an examination room that she’d set up prior to their arrival. To be honest, she had NO idea what she was doing. Sans' symptoms had been similar to a Dry-Well last night, but the fact that it was still happening had to mean it was more than that… right? Something she'd never encountered before, that was sure. Perhaps it was something new? Maybe. She hoped it wasn't, at least not when it seemed to be life threatening. Alphys hoped there was an easy answer, an easy fix... if not for her sake, then for Sans’ sake. 

For Papyrus’.

 

Inside the examination room were a few different machines and a smaller room inside that had a contraption that looked similar to an MRI machine. 

Alphys walked over to the exam table, gesturing to it with trembling hands, "P-put him there."

Papyrus gently placed Sans on the table, laying him down, and caressing his brother’s skull, who in return gave a soft groan. His eye sockets squinting against the light from the ceiling, slowly making out the objects and people in the room.“C-could you… um,” She paused, gesturing to Sans’ jacket.

“Hm? Oh! Yes!” He gingerly stripped Sans of the parka before stepping back to give Alphys room to work. Papyrus began to fidget with it, his fingers idly running through the soft wool interior and picking at little strings that idled from the sewing pattern. Watching as she collected some tools, placing one pad looking object on his brother’s skull, with the other she hesitated, “I-I’m just gonna put this on your st-sternum. Okay?” Alphys said, speaking to Sans apparently, she pulled up his shirt slightly to place the other node on his chest. Pausing when she heard him his breathing, she placed her hand on his chest, pausing to feel the tremors  under his ribs, in which they were expanding and compressing heavily under her touch like he had to exert himself to breathe. "H-how... how long has he been...breathing like that?"

“I believe shortly after the attack? I’m not sure. He's... He hadn't been moving or speaking well. I think they took a lot out of him! I was getting dinner ready and he was fine." Papyrus’ gaze fell back into his palms, his fingers and how they fiddled with the jacket. His soul flipped, mind a flurry of thoughts and unanswered questions. What could be the cause of something this grave?Was it the Food? No, couldn’t be.  Only two attacks had happened after eating, and besides, monsters needed to eat so that couldn’t possibly be the cause of Sans’ discomfort. It had to be something else, but every other possibility just seemed absurd or far too bone-rattling for Papyrus to WANT to believe.  “He’d been watching TV, but we did that all day!"

"Sans?”” Alphys queried, Sans only replying in a glance towards her.

Alphys bit her bottom, anxious before going on, “Did... anything happen while you were watching TV?” This time, Sans replied with a sigh, signing ‘hurt.’

“What h-hurt?”

Papyrus laid the jacket on a chair and came near his brother, shifting to stroke his fingers down the chilled ivory of his skull. Seeing his brother sign made Papyrus feel odd, like he was forgetting something. Before the thought could come to fruition, before it could do more damage than this whole ordeal had done already, he shoved it to the back of his mind, knowing all too well that it would torment him later.  It wasn't important right now, not as important as Sans.

Sans paused, before he gestured to his head, then to the rest of himself.

“You.. just g-gestured to all of you?”

Sans nodded.

If Alphys looked nervous earlier, now she was extremely on edge.Papyrus kept his focus on his brother, noting the effort and strain it took just to sign simple words. Most of the conversation drowned out of his mind as he continued to keep watch on Sans, brow furrowed into concern, and his hands still idly caressing down his skull.  

 

“Pap-p-pyrus..”

At Alphys’ voice Papyrus looked up, expression still tense, “YES?” He responded perhaps a bit louder than his usual boisterous tone, Sans had flinched.

"I-I..." she took a deep breath and exhaled, a neat little trick Undyne had taught her when she felt nerve-wracked. "I need to...r-run some t-tests. Is that okay?"

“YES! YES, THAT’S OKAY.”

\-------------

 

They were there for nearly two hours running tests. Some of the tests Alphys had to adapt, much to her luck, due to the skeleton’s lack of mass. 

She was fresh out of ideas as she looked over the data, scratching the back of her head in thought. Only when an idea hit her, her whole body seemed to light up: posture straightened, eyes wide, her pen tapping at the clipboard. If Papyrus said that it happened while Sans was watching TV, perhaps she could recreate the situation? Now to approach this delicately, it was a risk and she didn’t want to discourage Papyrus or Sans from accepting the idea.

“Y-you said it happened while he was watching TV?”

“Yes?”

“I think I have an idea.” She left the room, returning shortly as she rolled in a TV. She made a connection for her phone to plug into, searching for anything suitable for testing, like a testing montage. Finding several varying videos, she looked at the two as she hooked her phone up.  "He’ll need to sit up for this.”

Sans had a creeping feeling of dread run up his spine as he sat up, looking at Alphys in worry. "I uh... the s-soul scanner is going to monitor fluctuations in your soul while we.. do this... i... i'm g-going to show you a series of images. They will vary."

Alphys made sure he was ready, before she pressed the play button, it was a video full of kittens, cartoons, and happy fluff. They watched the entire length of the five-minute video montage. None of the slow moving images did much of anything to affect Sans, letting him relax. 

"I'm gonna s-speed it up now." 

 

Sans tensed as he watched the images shifting gradually speed up, but immediately after, his figure went slack. Everything was alright, Sans felt really relaxed actually, he leaned back into the chair. He felt really good. It was funny how quickly he went from scared out of his wits, to feeling really relaxed. Euphoric even. Maybe this was nothing. Maybe his paranoia and fear of the unknown were just as silly as when he tried to convince the human not to face Asgore.

Asillyworrythathadnogroundsorconsequences…

a fleeting hyperbole of second guesses and last chances.

Yeah.

that was...

had to be.

that was... it

 

"Sans, are y-you okay?" 

 

"mmm?" Why wouldn’t he be Okay? 

Things were working out, he had everything under control. 

 

This thing? It was nothing. 

 

He was gonna beat it. Yeah. Everything was so great. 

 

He was going to spend time with his brother, you know? They were going to go out. Do stuff. Have fun.

 

It was gonna be fun, gonna be … great.

 

Gonna be fun.

 

Gonna be fun.

 

...fun.

 

“-mm fi..n  e.” His voice sounded distant to himself, sockets half lidded. His eye lights barely there.

 

ev..rything 

was

gr…t

pe..chy ev...

 

"Sans...?" Papyrus didn't know what the shifting image testing ment but he did feel Sans relax under his hand. He leaned down to look his brother is the sockets, not even bothering to hide his worry. "Something’s not right." He tilted his brothers head to bet a better look, trying to catch sight of the eye lights that were nearly gone. Sans stared up at him but didn’t seem to see him.

 

Not right?

Everything was fine. He felt great. Even though his breathing was labored, and erratic, even though he started to not really feel his limbs. Even though the outside world started to get hazy. Distant. There were sharp aches pin pricking through his skull, soul, and bones. But it felt so numbing he just dismissed them. It wasn’t happening to him.

He tried to breathe, focused on it, swallowing air. His teeth clacked together harshly every time. Like he was unaware of the force he was putting behind his jaw clenching. Sans gripped his shorts in his hands as he felt his head roll back in tandem with his eye lights, which flickered off as his neck craned back as far as it could go. His bones trembled slightly, he felt something grip his hand, his fist tightened on it, iron like. 

 

“S..SANS?!” Papyrus’ voice was borderline panicked. Holding his brother’s face, trying to rouse him from another one of these damned attacks.  Alphys looked at the scanner, then to Sans and Papyrus. She turned off the TV and walked to the hall to get a pillow and blanket. Rushing back into the room. "Put h-him on the floor." She set up the spot. When Papyrus put him down, she monitored him with the scanner as they were catching the data with this attack. 

Papyrus gritted his teeth against his brother’s tight grip. It hurt. Stars he could feel the bones of his hand grinding together. Since when did Sans get this strong? But that wasn't important right now. He could take a little pain and he certainly wasn't going to pry his brother off of him. He did his best to make his brother comfortable on the floor, stroking his skull with his free hand and humming softly to him.

 

He had to be calm. He had to be strong. 

  
He was terrified.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now have a Beta reading team! The beginning blurb in chapter 1 has been revised. So expect less disjointedness in the narrative. :) i'm excited that all of you love this fic so much.

Sans trembled on the floor, holding Papyrus tightly. He felt his brother's hand stroking his skull. It was nice. A comfort, barely heard what was going on around him.

Didn’t even register what was happening.

 

"I-it’s similar…” Alphys' musings snapped Papyrus’ attention to her, his sockets finding the doctor. "Similar to what? Alphys? Do you know what this is? Do you know how to stop it?!"

"I-it..." She swallowed as she looked Papyrus straight in the eye. "It seems to be very similar to a Dura-Magicae Disorder. Normally.. It isn’t very common in monsters normally. But..." She looked at Sans. "He’s isn’t the first monster to have developed it… A-and it would line up with th-the Dry-Well flu he had y-yesterday." She sounded nervous, unable to look Papyrus in the eyes. "Papyrus,  we can't do anything for him right now. I... I think i might have some medicine that could ease him, but, It’s not much. ” She wrung her hands together, giving an uneasy laugh, “I’ll have to c-check back in- but the medicine might d-do the trick. It.. um… all depends on h-his s-system.”

“I’m sorry, could you perhaps say that a bit differently? I may be great but I am no doctor!”

“O-oh.. uh the l-laymen’s term for DMD is Stillwater D-disorder.”

"W-what?" Papyrus asked, only after he took a  breath to calm himself. He turned his gaze back to his brother, his hand continuing its slow stroking rhythm.

"W-well... It isn't like a.. c-common cold, Papyrus. It just... um, h-happens. It might be because of his health, his eating habits... how much magic he uses on a d-daily basis…  He said that he kept working long hours, r-right?” She messed with her claws, picking at them. “Think about how long it’s been s-since the last time Sans... had g-gotten time off. I think..." She looked at Sans, who was still completely out of it. "He m-might of i-injured himself on the j-job.”

  
"What do we do? These... Whatever they are.. can’t possibly be good for him, they are hurting him!"  Papyrus sounded more desperate than he’d intended, towering over his brother with a protective gaze, acting almost like a shield.

That was right, the seizures, but what were they caused from? “S-sans has a h-history of falling asleep quite often doesn’t he?”

“Well... yes, but there are also times when he has trouble sleeping.”

“Hm... Narcolepsy can c-cause seizures in some cases.”

“It can?!”

“Yes, it’s...not c-common, but narcoleptic seizures c-can happen.”

“I have the feeling nothing about what has been happening to Sans has been ‘common’.”

“I’m r-really sorry, papyrus. I can write you a prescription. um... I-I’ll be right back.”

“Will the medicine fix this?”

“Y-yes.” Maybe.

Alphys did not take long at all with grabbing a pad and writing down the medications they would be needing to treat Sans’ condition. And upon returning, a thought came to her. She handed the note to Papyrus, and stood there a moment more before she could find the words.

“U-um… Papyrus… I think you should know… um… Well if Sans suffered an injury from working, th-then in my professional opinion, you both need to talk to a lawyer.”

“A lawyer? Whatever for?”

“Well, y-you would be deserving of c-compensation for the injury. The clinic has a small list of recommended lawyers that represent w-work-related injury cases. Maybe y-you could request representation? In fact, I w-wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't inform you.” 

“In that case, yes, please. I would like the list.” Papyrus watched as she easily retrieved the pamphlet with the list on it and handed it to Papyrus, to which he pocketed for later reading.

 

Five more minutes had passed before Sans finally stirred from his slumber. Gosh, he was tired. Why was he even awake? 

He groaned, his body feeling uncomfortably tingly. Where was Papyrus? Why was he on the floor?

At the sound of his brother’s groan Papyrus’ snapped out staring at the floor, turning his gaze down to his brother and slowly stroking the other’s face. 

"Sans?... Are you with us brother?”

Sans felt his brother stroking his cheekbone. Eyelights returning, he caught sight of Papyrus. Sweet Papyrus. So cool. Sans smiled up at him. He tried to greet his brother, "mnnn...p...a...." Unaware of how broken up his voice was as he leaned his head into the stroking hand. In fact, he didn't quite seem like he was aware of what had just passed.

The corners of Papyrus' teeth tilted up as Sans leaned his head into his hand, Papyrus continued the motion, free hand finding his brothers. 

"Sans... Brother. You've had another attack. How do you feel?" Papyrus asked quietly. "Alphys thinks she knows what is causing this."

Sans blinked up at him, confused. ".n... did?" he said breathlessly, his face scrunching up in concentration. How long had he been out? He started to feel nervous and distressed. Tears stung at his eye sockets. "wu.." He focused on speaking "what isit?"

"Aah no, it’s okay Sans!" His thumb rubbed around one of Sans sockets. "It’s... She thinks it’s ...Stillwater Disorder?" He struggled over the word. "Oh, and the seizures could be Narcolepsy. She’s writing us a prescription.”

The news brought him some ease, he started to chuckle a little. While he never thought he would develop DMD, he was relieved it was something that could be treated. 

"She said this might be caused by overworking! Which is not something I’d ever thought to hear, brother!” He tried to keep his voice light-hearted, though the tone turned more somber. “Sans. Be honest with me? Did... did you get hurt at work?"  Papyrus questioned softly, pulling Sans away enough to look him in the sockets, one finger trying to wipe away the blue tears.

When Papyrus said something about trauma, Sans thought about it. He gathered his strength and tried to speak clearly.  "... i... wus lifting... a heavy machine. they don't let me use a forklift very often... not since they... found out i could ... lift things." Was it really trauma? "I.." He remembered trying to move it again, and something felt like it had been pulled. There was a piercing ache through him, from his soul. Before he fainted. "It wasn't... I pass-i pa..” He started to feel panicked again, terrified, he choked through the fear. It felt like it was trying to get a stranglehold on him. Be strong. Be strong. He cleared his voice. “Passed out."

Papyrus’ eye flared. Was his brother using his magic to that extent practically every day? That was… Well. It would be impressive in any other situation. He rocked Sans back and forth, rubbing his back and humming softly. “It’s ok Sans. We don’t have to talk about it right now. Would you like to go home?”

Sans nodded solemnly. He just wanted to sleep. 

Papyrus scooped up his brother and held him close. Stars, seeing his brother cry like this. It hurt him. Papyrus just wanted to hold Sans until all of the bad things went away. But... 

 

That wasn't how the world worked.

 

\----

Papyrus didn’t move as fast on their walk home. Sans had clung to his brother, shivering. The rocking back and forth as his brother’s long stride carried him; the humming, the rubbing. After a bit, it really seemed to calm his nerves. His soul unfurled, the panic finally starting to feel like it was fading. 

“Oh, darn, I think the noodles for tonight’s Spaghetti might be much too soggy by now. Hm, well I suppose that is out the window. Nyeh. What would you like for dinner tonight Sans?" He knew it was simply idle chatter. Something safe that shouldn't be painful to talk about. Something to distract Papyrus from the handful of odd looks the pair of them got as he carried Sans down the sidewalk.

Papyrus knew he would have to talk to Sans about the Lawyer, about his schedule and what exactly happened. But now was not the time. Now was the time to love and comfort his brother. To help keep him calm. “It will be ok Sans, I will always be here for you! I know you can overcome this. You are my brother after all, and you are very nearly as great as me!”

Sans just focused on their walking and his brother carrying him. When papyrus asked him about dinner, he opened his eyes, seeing past his brother's shoulders and to the onlookers. What were they staring at?

"whatever you want." His voice was still quiet, though it wasn't as breathless as before.

 

Papyrus hummed, turning a corner and onto the street that their apartment was on. Less weird looks. These people were familiar with Papyrus and his antics. To them, the sight of one full grown skeleton carrying another was not so odd. Sure it wasn't the best side of town. But this neighborhood wasn't particularly ill-willed. Heck, they were hardly the only monsters living on this street. One of the Snowdin rabbits waved at Papyrus and Sans as he finally made it back to their building. Papyrus smiled back, he was still holding Sans, but he didn’t want to be rude. "Hmm, the great Papyrus will need to think about a healthy and hearty meal!"

"that'll be great, paps." He said quietly, his gaze still down the street. He remembered the day he and Papyrus were apartment hunting. This street was the best on the list, and he had made it that way on purpose. He didn't want Papyrus to be discouraged. Really, the list before showing Papyrus had started off with really nice locations. But as Sans kept looking for a home (secretly) he discovered just how expensive everything was up here! He had, on more than one occasion, brought up the village. But Papy had been adamant. Truthfully Sans didn't want to say no anyway. He'd always put Papyrus before himself, it was just natural. So he had worked multiple jobs until he landed the warehouse job. At first, he thought it was a gem of a find. A fantastic step forward. But he kept having to work more... and more.. and more. Sans shivered and dug his face into Papyrus' shoulder. Not understanding how everything went so wrong so fast. No. Don’t worry so much. DMD wasn’t the end of the world. It was a *curable* disease. He was going to be fine. Right?

Papyrus paused on his trek up the stairs when he felt Sans shiver. He hugged him closely and leaned his head to the side against his brothers. This didn't feel like another attack. More like a bad time. 

Sans held back tears when he felt his brother stop and hug him closer. Stars Papyrus was observant. Sans wondered how he had ever been able to hide anything from his brother. He rested his hand on the back of Pap's neck as he hugged him. 

Papyrus nuzzled his brother a little. Maybe this wouldn't have happened if they lived in the monster village? This certainly never happened when they were underground. He squeezed his brother tightly before walking up the rest of the stairs and through their apartment door. Papyrus liked to think he could read his brother. But how well could he really read Sans?

He certainly didn't see this coming.

Sure, he knew they weren't the best off when it came to finances. He knew that’s why Sans worked so hard. And he knew it was his fault. That’s why he was looking so hard for a job! But no... even doing that Papyrus was being selfish. Only wanting the best for himself.

Not anymore. Papyrus was going to be the best brother he could be. He was going to help Sans get through this! Take care of him like all those years Sans took care of Papyrus! With a determined nod to himself, Papyrus worked his way towards Sans bedroom, trying not to look at the drying ectoplasm in the living-room but making a mental note to look for a decent rug next time he went yard-sale shopping. He would deal with it later, Sans was what mattered right now, and he was hurting.

"You should probably take a nap Sans, those attacks seem to really tire you out."  Papyrus shifted Sans to one arm and busied himself with making the other skeletons bed. He even pulled up his own bedding and pillow from the floor to use to make Sans bed even more comfortable before he finally leaned down to release his brother.

 

Sans looked at Papyrus making his bed more comfortable. Usually, he would have hopped out of his brother's arms by now and brushed this all off, ensure he was alright. He... just couldn't muster the energy right now. He let go of Papyrus and wrapped himself in the blankets till only the top of his head was peeking out. 

Sleep was nagging at Sans. It would be nice. Better than the half sleepiness he'd been in the whole time they'd been walking home. Sans' mind wandered back to the condition he was in. DMD.

Papyrus watched as his brother burrowed into the blanket nest. It would have been cute if the situation were any different. He knelt down, taking a moment to make sure his brother was indeed thoroughly tucked in. Much like the elder would do for him. Before he worked himself to the bone, before he came home every day and night, sleeping from one job to the next. Before everything got so crazy. 

He stroked the exposed section of skull softly, before leaning down and touching his teeth to the other's forehead. "Don't worry brother. We'll get through this." He hummed softly against the other's skull before he stood. He wasn't ready to let Sans out of his line of sight. 

 

Sans smiled when he felt his brother's teeth clank softly on his skull. The stroking was soothing to his soul, and the fear in him wavered. He wanted to believe Papyrus and boy did his energy, his personality, his sense of self, made him want to believe what his brother said. To hang on to every word like a lifeline. 

He felt himself falling into sleep quickly, steadily. Much like the way he used to just sleep anywhere he wanted to in the underground.

Papyrus smiled when he heard his brothers telltale (and adorable) soft snoring. My he could always fall asleep so fast. Papyrus looked away, his gaze settling on the desk.

Normally he would leave Sans desk alone, but it would have the schedule. Alphys said the lawyer would need Sans schedule.

He knew it would also have their finances. One he needed and the other he should look at so he could do his part in stretching what they had for as long as they could. But it also held those papers, the ones in the odd language that made Papyrus' head scream. 

 

Well... He just wouldn't look at those! Mission decided Papyrus picked up the topmost pieces of paper and started to sort them.

Sans had his own calculated mess thing going on. Papyrus could guess there was some sort of method to this, supposedly!

There has to be a system! Stars, who could be so messy? If Papyrus had eyes they would be rolling them. He knew the answer to his own question. Sans. Sans could be this messy. Stars, though, going through it, this was actually not so bad for him. 

It only took about an hour to sort through the desk. Papyrus decided that his cleanliness must be rubbing off on Sans. 

He decided to start with the schedule. It was the most important right now that they get this figured out. He glanced over at his brother's sleeping form. Perhaps now would be a good time to call Serilda to see if she found out anything else. Maybe she could ask around to find out if Sans hurt himself at work since Sans didn't seem so forthcoming about details. 

With a nod, he picked up the papers that held information on Sans schedule, as well as a few pay stubs, stepped out of the room and down the hall as he dialed Sans old place of work. Like Sans, Papyrus didn't feel like the amount Sans was getting paid really added up with the what Sans was working. 

There was a response shortly after. "Brandcorp. Warehouses. Can I help you?" She sounded winded. Serilda was surprised Papyrus had called and was curious to what.... oh! Right, the incident with Sans' termination. She had looked into it. The manager on his shift at the time refused to say anything useful on the matter, so she looked into it herself. However, she couldn't give the information to Papyrus. He'd have to 'be pretty lucky' to come across that information as it was 'against policy' to discuss 'terminated resources'. 

 

The phone call with Serilda was slightly bizarre. But Papyrus did pick up on her cue's about halfway through. The sarcasm in her voice, and how friendly she'd always been on the phone with Papyrus, and with what Sans told Pap about how she was 'as nice of a manager as anyone could ask for', told Pap that maybe... just maybe, he'd get a hold of that info sooner than trying to on his own. Anonymously of course! "Yes of course. I understand that we would have to be very lucky to get ahold of that information. I suppose all we can do is hope while we wait and see. WINK" He said the word wink into the receiver before wishing her a good day.

He texted Alphys, telling her that he found Sans’s work schedule as well as asking her what he should do with the equipment she left here. Alphys called immediately, telling him to hang onto it. “In fact, maybe try not to touch it? If you can…”

Well... It was a little late for not touching. Papyrus did move it out of the way, it now had residence behind Sans’ door. He was careful and was pretty sure he didn't break anything.

While she had Papyrus on the phone, she mentioned she had tried to book them an interview with one particular lawyer. Turns out the lawyer she wanted to book them with was out of town, but then mentioned this other man. Mr. Silvestre. Or something like that, she wasn't sure. He came recommended by a coworker of hers. She also told him that she'd take care of the equipment when she had a chance. “Just don't worry about it. Um…” she sounded like she wanted to say more, and so he waited.

“Not to be nosey… but I am curious. Did you find out what happened from Sans’ work, what caused the injury? If you don't mind me asking I mean. ”

Papyrus didn't mind at all. "Serilda said that he was terminated over property damage, but that doesn't sound like Sans. According to his schedule, it’s been a very long time since he has had time off. They had him work double shifts, overnights, split shifts." Papyrus said while he paced the living room, looking back over the schedule. "Serilda will contact me if she learns anymore, I'm sure of it. And I can ask Sans once he wakes.”

Property Damage? Indeed, that wasn't like Sans at all… That does it then. Alphys nodded, her head high, her voice even. Almost stern. "You need to collect all of his paperwork related to that company Papyrus. And give that Silvestre a call as soon as his offices open.”

Her tone really drove it home for Papyrus, and so he took down the man's contact information from her, promising to call him first thing in the morning. They ended their call shortly after.

Now with that taken care of Papyrus peeked back into Sans' room to check on his brother before he would head to his room. He wanted to look up some things on the computer so he knew what to cook for dinner.

Sans was still snoozing, and while he may have started out wrapped up like a burrito, true to Sans, the blanket was kicked off the bed nearly, and he was hugging the pillow like it was a person. His face was dug into it, and he was making a slightly louder snoring sound. 

So cute.

Papyrus was glad that his brother was sleeping so well. As odd as that thought was. Stars. He never thought he would see the day where he would be glad his brother was sleeping so soundly. Papyrus smiled softly as he stepped in long enough to pull the blankets back up around Sans' shoulders before going into his own room. 

He left his door open with the hope that he might hear his brother if the other needed him as he moved to his computer and started to do some research on 'narcoleptic seizures.'

Tomorrow they should prepare for a trip to the pharmacy. Until then, they could work on diet and exercise. It would be good for Sans, and Papyrus was sure he could help motivate his brother! Perhaps start with something light like some walks around the block or at the park, and cutting back on the greasy food.

 

The article also mentioned about keeping a diary of the attacks. He knew he had a spare empty book lying around somewhere. So he dug around his bookshelf until he found an unused journal. It was supposed to be for writing down battle strategies or cooking techniques, alas, that was not its destiny, it seemed. Still, it would make an excellent place to keep track of his brother's seizures. It had been another yard sale find, it had orange yellow and blue stripes and was glittery.  As far as Papyrus was concerned it was a quarter well spent. All in all, he spent about an hour and a half on his research before checking on his brother again.

He looked at the time then and realized how late it was. Maybe it would be better to let Sans sleep until morning. Stars know he needed it. And in all honesty, even Papyrus held no appetite this evening. Perhaps he’d use this recipe for a later date. He leaned against the doorframe, watching his brother sleep. Fear finally gripped him as he finally slowed down for the night. He felt his soul burn in a manner which was foreign to him. The strange warmth it gave him contrasted to the temperature in the apartment, yet he strangely enjoyed it. Still, Papyrus wasn't sure he could sleep tonight. 

 

And that was the least of his worries.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! It certainly has been a while since I had a chance to work on this. I've had a busy schedule. Let me just ramble a bit. I've been, helping to build a retaining wall in the back of the house, attended two funerals, babysat, job search, got rid of an old car, got two new cars, preparing for a convention (anime midwest) in July, all while writing this fic and an undertale inspired tabletop rp system(coughnerdcough). So with a busy schedule like that, it's been hard to find time, energy and inspiration to tackle this chapter. This was the hardest chapter to write for, and sadly it came out shorter than I would have liked.
> 
> (Shout out to Nauscica for helping me where she could with writing this chapter)

Alphys unlocked the door to her house in Ebottville, it was a small residence with a big backyard. It was one of the first houses built for the growing village, the house itself was a gift from Asgore to Undyne for her long service in the guard.  
  
She deposited her keys into their usual spot, the soft pads of her feet patting against the polished floorboard, she entered the kitchen. Taking a box of instant noodles from the cabinet, she put a pot of water on to boil. “U-undyne?” She called out, wondering if she had come home yet. It was late enough.  
  
It wasn’t long after her call that Undyne came sauntering into the room, and a rambunctious Frisk following closely behind. The child came over and hugged Alphys right away. “Hey there. We’ve been waiting. You’re home pretty late. We ended up starting without you.”  
  
*Undyne and I made paper flowers! Frisk signed happily away.  
  
“Oh! H-hi Frisk, th-that’s nice. I d-didn’t know you were spending the night tonight?” She turned to look at Undyne; start without her? Did she mean the sleepover? “I-is it Friday already?”  
  
“Yeah, hun. Lost track of the week or something? Well, whatever. There’s still time to marathon an anime series! Guess what Frisk brought home today!” Undyne excitedly flopped down in front of the tv and pulled out one DVD box, handing it to Alphys right away.  
  
Alphys took it, and she couldn’t help but start to sweat, barely getting her words out in her excitement. “M-m-m-m-mew mew k-k-k-k-kissy CUTIE THREE?! Oooh.. Oh, m-m-my gosh. Th-this hasn’t even b-b-been translated yet!” Looking at the box that was clearly straight from the source of anime.  
  
“CAN YOU BELIEVE THERE’S A THIRD ONE!! WE GOTTA SEE IT! In fact, Frisk has suggested we marathon all three of these babies.”  
  
*This one is considered number two’s part two.  
  
“Get it? We’ve only seen half the story this entire time!”  
  
“Oh. W-well that would explain w-why it was t-t-terrible!”  
  
Frisk ran into the kitchen without another word. After a little bit of rummaging the two heard the microwave start, and the smell of popcorn start to fill the air.  
  
“C-can you grab m-my noodles? B-be careful!” She turned to look at Undyne and smiled, then her smile fell. Speaking in a hushed voice. “Undyne, you were right. I-it seems Sans may have got h-hurt on the job.”  
  
Undyne straightened and sobered up a bit as she slid onto the couch. “That kinda shit is getting too common these days. I swear, I’ve had to deal with too many domestic cases not to know. Humans are fucking weasels. 'Cept Frisk. They’re cool. And that’s cause they respect monsters.”  
  
“Th-the treaty w-will fix that. O-or at least, give us the pr-protection we n-need. H-hopefully.” Alphys looked down at her lap, running a claw over the case of the video box set. She knew it wasn’t going to be perfect, that hoping to be completely accepted wouldn’t happen for some time. But Frisk had taught her to try looking on the brighter side.  
  
“Yeah maybe. Won’t stop everything, but it’ll help. The queen really stepped it up lately.”  
  
“I h-hope they’ll be okay. W-what if I messed up? W-what if he’s sicker than I thought?!” She stammered, looking to Undyne worriedly.  
  
“Don’t start that. You know your stuff, right? And besides, you said it yourself. Medicine tends to be about trial and error.” She gave her best toothy smile, hoping to lighten the mood she gave Alphys a smooch on the cheek.  
  
“Y… yeah… Y-yeah.” She blushed at the smooch on her cheek, giggling. “Thanks, Undyne.”  
  
“Uh-huh.” She nodded. “You’re doing fine. And the boys will be fine, they always are.”  
  
“Yeah. Y-you're right.”  
  
The human frowned at the doorway, having been listening to the entire time, but when they entered the room they were all smiles and laughs as the three of them sat down to enjoy their night of binge-watching anime.  
  
\---  
  
It was maybe one in the morning, still night. Alphys and Undyne were passed out in sleeping bags in front of the TV, but the human was wide awake. Frisk slipped out of their bag, sneaking to the back door, slipping their sneakers over their skeleton onesie. They grabbed their coat as well, stepping out into the night, making sure that the back door didn’t slam.  
  
They know they saw one on the river walk somewhere. It took maybe fifteen minutes to get there. There it was, shining and sparkling in the night, emitting no real light, and no reflection was cast on the water. But it was real to Frisk, who had the determination to see, understand and interact with it. The Riverwalk was cold though the water was yet to freeze. Shivering against the cold, they stood in front of the sparkling star. They promised Asriel that there would be no more resets, but this ending had been the best one they could achieve, they didn’t want to lose even a single friend if they could help it.  
  
Once touched, the sparkle bloomed and the light shifted until they made up two buttons.  
  
Save.  
Load.  
  
There were more functions, but Frisk only desired these two. Alphys words made them nervous, they were just going to save. Just in case.  
  
The save button glowed and the sparkle bloomed out large until it was almost blinding. When Frisk blinked, the sparkle was not but a tiny spark suspended in the air. It would not be active again for a while.  
  
Satisfied, Frisk made their way back. Monsters deserved peace. Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, Undyne, Alphys. All of their friends deserved happiness. Even if something went wrong, their future was safe behind a shining star.  
  
Frisk would make sure of it.  
  
\---  
  
His head was tingly when he woke, he didn’t bother opening his eyes to know that nothing had changed. He was in the crumbling old apartment building, in a quiet, poor street with his brother Papyrus. On the surface, with humans. He sighed in disappointment. He had hoped so badly that all of that had been a dream. But it wasn’t. He’d been having seizures lately, it wasn’t a figment of his imagination, but a real, dreaded thing.  
  
So he opened his eyes, squinting slightly at the light that filtered through the uncurtained window of his room. It took him a moment, but Sans heard his brother in the other room. That was normal. He looked to the side of his bed, the machines weren’t there. A quick scan around the room revealed they were behind the door. With hollow sockets, he glared daggers at the harmless things. He sighed again, turned and hugging the pillow, pressing his face into it. He punched it. How could he do this to Papyrus? Get this stupid... seizure thing. Even though he knew he could be treated, all this time lost that he could be used to bolster their finances, or even spend time with Papyrus, would be wasted in recovering. He should have quit a long time ago. He’d been doing fine on two jobs, why did he think he needed a better one? Stupid.  
  
Papyrus turned off the stove. Breakfast was done, and though it wasn’t a typical breakfast meal, he was sure Sans would enjoy it. Steamed broccoli to go with a tomato basil soup. It had been simple enough, he had all the ingredients as most of them were similar things he used for spaghetti. Stars know he wanted to see his brother enjoy it.  
  
Speaking of his brother, it’s been some time since he checked on him. At least half an hour since he last poked his head in his brother's room.  
  
He didn't bother to take off his frilly apron as he made his way down the hall to look into his brother's room. "Sans?" He questioned quietly enough that he wouldn't wake his brother if he was still asleep.  
  
Sans tensed when he heard his brother walking down the hall, he closed his eyes and feigned sleep as well as he could.  
  
When Papyrus looked at his brother's still form he let out a sigh. He's had an overwhelming experience with a sleeping Sans. He saw his brother in many kinds of sleep. From the too tired to function passed out sleep, to the troubled nightmare sleep that Sans won't talk about. He was fairly certain that Sans was faking it.  
  
Still, Papyrus wouldn't call his brother on it. Not directly.  
  
Sans had a very bad yesterday, or even a few bad yesterdays, after all. Stars only knew how many other bad yesterdays his brother has been keeping from him. Papyrus could understand his brother wanting to hide from it... sleep it all away.  
  
But that wasn't going to fix it.  
  
Papyrus took several steps in, being quiet on the off chance that his brother truly was sleeping, and sank into the side of the mattress. He leaned forward so that he was half laying next to his brother, one hand moving to rest on top of his. "It will be alright, brother. We'll figure out something, and even if we don't you are still my brother, and I love you very much." Papyrus whispered, stroking the bones that made up his brother's palm. Stars he'd spoken so softly of late. He would likely be making a habit of it since the article he read said sound could trigger seizures as well.  
  
Sans was doing a fine job pretending, maybe his body even started to be tricked. The old habit of being able to sleep anywhere drifting him to sleepy time junction. That was until he felt the mattress shift, and his brother's hand was on top of his own. His eye sockets tightened. Hearing Papyrus speak so softly was so foreign. It struck a chord in him, and all the negative emotions started to bubble out of the tight grip he had on them. He shuddered, tears trailing down onto the pillow. He leaned backward, but at the same time trying to hide his face. Choking down what was halfway a sob and a chuckle. "you're too good for me pap." He muttered, too soft to be heard, then he raised his voice. "i am.. so.. sorry."  
  
"Oh Sans, it’s not your fault." Papyrus climbed the rest of the way up onto the bed. Was this mattress always this lumpy? "This is just... something that was out of your control." He curled around Sans, one arm stretching out to loop over his brother's chest, hand laying flat over his sternum as he snaked his other arm under his brother’s head. "If either of us should be sorry it should be me. I... can't help but feel I have been selfish. I should have paid more attention to how hard you have been working." Papyrus couldn't hide the waver in his voice but he could fight back his urge to cry. Sans was always strong for him. Now it was Papyrus' turn to be strong for Sans.  
  
Sans shuddered as he felt Papyrus come onto his bed, and he choked back a sob again when Papyrus called himself selfish. "n-no." He nuzzled his face into the arm that was under his head now, his fingers threading through his brothers. "stars pap you are one of the most selfless monsters i know." Tears falling freely from his sockets now, blurring his vision. "t-truth is, i've been lying. I.. i've been running on fumes for a long time now. i was just... i was hiding. i was so close to losing that stupid warehouse job that i just shut my mouth and did what-fucking-ever they said. i just... wanted this to work. i wanted to be able to keep this place. Or get a better place, here in the city. i wanted to make you happy. heh. I shouldn't be the one crying. i'm supposed to be the big brother."  
  
Papyrus frowned, pulling himself closer to Sans so he could hug him. "It’s ok to cry, Sans. I knew you were tired but I still nagged and demanded your attention. I wanted so badly to live in the city that I didn't think how much more strain it would put on you. It’s because of me you had to work at that awful job, because of me you got h-hurt." Papyrus voice cracked towards the end and his squeezed his brother’s hand.  
  
Sans shook his head. "i never minded it, yunno that. i wanted to spend time with ya pap. all I wanted was for you to have a place where you wanted it. it hurts to hear you put yourself down. so please... " he twisted around, placing his hand along the side of his face, pulling his head down till their foreheads were touching. "please don't, not because of me. you're not to blame pap. really. my world goes round ‘cause of you." He sobbed, hand caressing over his brother's high cheekbones.  
  
He happily touched his head to his brothers before shifting his face slightly to press it into his brother's palm. Papyrus has been so, so lonely since they came to the surface. Sans was constantly working, Undyne was busy all the time. It wasn't what Papyrus had hoped for at all. The surface was supposed to be magical full of friends and loved ones.  
  
There were so many people in this city. But without Sans, Papyrus would be alone. "I-I.... " Sans had already lost that battle against tears. Now Papyrus was losing his battle as they started to pool in his sockets. Both the brothers turned into a crying mess. "I don't know what I would do without you brother. So please. Let me help you. Take care of you in any way that I can. T-the next time that you're hurt... or tired or just sad... Please don't hide it from me."  
  
Papyrus’ plea, hearing him cry, left a twisting feeling in Sans’ soul. He was mad at himself, but he couldn't refuse Papyrus. He shakily nodded, his hand snaking to the back of his brother's skull, shifting his head to rest against Papyrus' clavicle. He nodded again, his words were choking sobs. "i... i promise." He hated making promises, they were so hard to keep, but he'd try to stay true to this one. Sans buried his skull into his brother's collarbone.  
  
Papyrus smiled tucking his head against his brother's opposite shoulder and nuzzling against his shoulder and neck. "T-thank you, brother." Papyrus voice still cracked, not even fighting the tears anymore. He was probably tinting his brother's shoulder orange at this point but he didn't care. He looped his arms around Sans, pulling them closer together.  
  
They lay there for so long whatever breakfast Papyrus made would surely be cold by now. But it was comforting to just lay there. Like the world was standing still. Sans sank into the feeling that maybe everything really was gonna be ok. His brother's breath against his neck made him shiver, his soul flutter. What a comfort it brought.  
  
Stars did it feel good to hold Sans. It felt right to have his brother in his arms. A tension he didn't realize he had eased in him. Everything would be fine. Sans was still here and they were together. "Breakfast is probably cold by now." He muttered against Sans’ neck, making no move to get up.  
  
Sans' eye sockets drifted close to closing, the bones where Papyrus muttered tingled when his brother spoke. "heh. yeah."  
  
Silence fell between the brothers and stretched on, threatening to lull Sans back to sleep. Papyrus broke the silence, quietly with a reluctant undertone.  
“We should get up, brother, we still have to get your prescription for your unfortunate, however, thankfully curable disease. After that, I have to make a stop at the library to exchange the cookbook I borrowed for one with healthier selections!”  
  
Sans frowned at that, “kay.” Papyrus noted sans becoming quiet and smiled, “Would you like to come with, brother?” Sans didn’t say anything out loud, he simply nodded to his brother instead.  
“Then it's settled.” Papyrus pressed his teeth to the top of Sans’ head before regrettably untangling from his brother. “We have a busy day today, brother! I’ll heat up breakfast, don’t be too long getting up or it will get cold again!” He feigned scolding before smiling at his brother as he marched out of the room and into the kitchen.  
  
Sans grinned at his brother as Papyrus left, with a sigh, he pulled himself off the mattress. Papyrus always had an air of optimism about him, and Sans supposed his brother was right. It was unfortunate, but at least it wasn’t something he couldn’t handle, or couldn’t treat. Sans took a deep breath and stretched. His back making satisfying pops as he did so. He walked into the bathroom, turning on the light, which was steady and solid. His gaze went to the spot on the floor where he fell down, frowning at it. Of course, Papyrus had cleaned and fixed the room up. Still, the fear he’d experienced with the first incident had shaken him. He shook his head and continued with his routine, his shower uneventful, thankfully so. He was dressed and stepping into the kitchen in no time. His brother had just placed his plate down. “so what are we having? soup, eh?”  
  
“Tomato.”  
“aw, pap, y’shouldn’t have.” He said with a grin as he scooped a spoonful into his mouth. He was surprised to find that there were chunks of tomato in it. “is this homemade?”  
  
Papyrus gave him a weird look, “WELL, OF COURSE, IT IS, BROTHER. WHAT ELSE WOULD IT BE?” Sans was almost glowing. Stars, Pap was so cool.  
“anyone tell you that you are the best? cause you are.”  
  
Papyrus gave his brother another weird look. He felt a tight, light feeling in his ribs, his cheeks warming. “WHY... TH-THANK YOU, SANS.” What was this that he was feeling? It was like butterflies got caught under his ribs and ants tickling his spine.  
  
“you ok?”  
  
“Y-yes, I was just unsure how to answer that for a moment.” How was he supposed to answer that anyway?  
  
To that, Sans just started laughing. “don’t get all flustered. i just gave you a compliment, relax.”  
  
“Yes well, thank you, brother.” Papyrus cleared his voice, the rest of the meal was uneventful, the dishes were done quickly and the energetic skeleton felt chipper again.  
“Well, brother, are you ready to go to the pharmacy?” He asked as he dried his phalanges with a towel. Sans didn’t think he noticed the flinch, he did. “sure, bro.”

Papyrus was, admittedly, relieved that Sans had not backed out of his pledge to accompany him. He slipped on his jacket and handed his brother the trusty, dingey parka. Vaguely thinking to himself that he should wash it, maybe repair what he could. They walked down the street, which wasn’t too busy today.  
  
“How are you feeling today, brother?”  
  
“uh…” Please don’t deflect. “Actually, i’m feeling okay.” A sinking feeling came over him.  
Papyrus kept an eye socket on his brother, reflecting on the earlier part of the morning. He could not recall a time which Sans hadn’t hidden what he was feeling. It was sad that this was the only morning that Papyrus could remember that Sans broke down in front of him. What was this feeling? Accomplishment? Perhaps. After all, Sans never did confide in him, perhaps this experience was good for him. In a way! He’d never wish for his brother to stay sick, but he couldn’t help but appreciate that Sans did confide in him.  
  
“That’s splendid.” He said, with a little less enthusiasm than normal. Was this really how they were going to spend their lives? Sans never fully admitting when he didn’t feel well unless he was having a breakdown?  
As they entered the pharmacy and convenient store, Papyrus hoped that it wouldn’t be like this. He hoped one day his brother would trust him enough to confide in him.  
  
Sans had noticed the change in Papyrus’ demeanor right away, and it sent a wave of shame through him. The feeling lingered until they were in line at the pharmacy. Sans stared at the others in the waiting area, in line, at the counter. “Hey there, skellie boys.” Sans froze and turned, simultaneously with his brother.  
  
“Why hello, Ms. McConill!” Papyrus was the first to greet the gentle rabbit lady, Sans recognized her as the rabbit that used to own the inn in Snowdin. She had the youngest of her girls with her if Sans remembered right. “How are you two boys doin’?” She glanced to the Pharmacy. “You aren’t sick are ya?”

  
There it was, the question he didn’t realize he’d been dreading, and from the look on Papyrus’ face, he seemed to be dreading it as well. The boys looked at each other, Sans knew if it was just him in this situation he would lie in a heartbeat, redirect, all the shenanigans he does to dissuade gossip. But Papyrus?  
  
“Actually we are just here to pick up a prescription.”  
Yeah, Sans didn’t think so.  
  
“Oh my, is it serious?”  
Sans clenched his jaw, his smile feeling more forced than natural at the moment.

  
“No, well, I mean. Not really.”  
Sans found himself looking at his shoes.  
  
“It must be something if you need to pick up a prescription.”  
He should have known today was a slipper day.  
  
“Well, it is. But it’s nothing too serious!”  
You missed an opportunity there, Sans.  
  
“My mother got sick once, blessed me, it was a fright.”  
If he had slippers, they could slip off and uh… accidentally end the conversation.  
  
“Yes, sickness can be quite scary. Depending on the sickness of course!”  
Just a little blue magic and he could get himself easily out of this slippery situation.  
  
“It certainly is. We were just getting some cold medicine. You know children just get sick all the time.”  
Heh… good one.  
  
“Y-yes?”  
He’d have to remember that one.  
  
“Schools in these parts just aren’t as cleanly as they were up in the mountain.”  
Papyrus would have a fit if he did that right now.  
  
“Oh?”  
It would have been hilarious.  
  
The little girl was starting to squirm and fidget. “Lacey?!” She tried to wrangle her child but the little one was determined. “I have to go, Lacey is getting a fit. Take care boys. I hope you get better.” Sans glanced up to find she was looking directly at him, if he had fur it would have been standing on end. When she was finally gone it was their turn.  
  
Papyrus handed the cashier the pharmacy note. “Do you have insurance?” Sans’ soul sank when he realized that he never received any medical insurance. To be precise, he would have, as was promised when he was hired, a month from today…  
When Papyrus looked at him, he shook his head. “no.”  
  
“Right then, 500mg of Potassium Veneficide, and 500mg of Sodium Oxybate. That’ll be £1090.”  
  
Sans’ eye lights went out, and he found himself gasping for breath, clutching his sternum. He felt a bit lightheaded.  
  
“B-brother?”


	8. Chapter 8

“Sans?” Papyrus asked, his thoughts immediately shifting to the possibilities that would’ve caused Sans to look so… nervous. “Are you alright?” Sans looked at him, then to the pharmacist, and allowed himself to take a deep breath before replying.   
  
“i’m alright. just exaggerating.” He was lying through his teeth! Giving over that card to the pharmacist had never felt more nerve-wracking than it did right now.,  and as she ran it, he couldn’t help but feel like cringing when the machine approved his purchase.   
  
“Have a nice day.” Said the pharmacist, politely enough. 

 

Sans wasn’t feeling it.   
  
“Thank you very much!” Of course his brother would be chipper, even after such a high number eating up the bank account.   
  
Papyrus didn’t quite understand what Sans was so worried about. There were plenty of things in the underground that costs tens or hundreds of gold, so what was so bad about the fraction of worth that a gold piece could get you?   
  
Why, one gold could easily pay for the prescription itself! So what was Sans so worried about?   
Papyrus decided to ask. “Sans, what was that all about?”   
  
Sans, stripped from his thoughts,  smiled and went to dismiss the conversation till he saw the look on his brother’s face. Thinking better of it. He did promise, after all.    
  
“uh. well, i’m just... i mean, after getting these,” He shook the bag of pill bottles, “i’m unsure about our finances... that’s all.” Sans looked away, stifling a sigh.   
  
Papyrus watched his brother for a moment before stooping and picking the shorter one up by surprise, hugging him tightly. “Oh Brother! You worry too much, and it is my duty as best brother to share these worries with you! It will do you no good to stress over this, when you have the GREAT PAPYRUS on your side.”    
  
Sans could not help but tear up, nuzzling his face into his brother’s shoulder with the utmost affection. “yer right.” He gave a deep sigh, hugging his brother tightly. “what would i do without ’chya pap?”   
  
“WHY, YOU WOULD TURN INTO A WORRY WORT. OR WORSE, A COUCH POTATO.”    
  
“eye see what you did there, spud.” Wink.   
  
It took a minute for it to click before Papyrus nearly flung his brother right back down to his feet. “GAAAH!!! SANS!! WE WERE HAVING A PERFECT BROTHERLY MOMENT AND YOU HAD TO RUIN IT WITH YOUR AWFUL PUNNERY.” Sans snorted out a sweet laugh, and Papyrus paused in his exaggerated antics to just… appreciate the moment. Sans rarely laughed with such genuine, unfiltered joy as things were now. It was a precious sight to see.   
  
This was why Papyrus was so boisterous and energetic, because seeing his brother happy filled him with crazy amounts of energy, and something else he could not describe.    
  
Only when Sans’ laughter started to peter out did he speak again, and gently at that“WELL, now that getting your medication is out of the way, we should go to the-- OH drat.”   
  
“what?”   
  
“I forgot the book I wanted to exchange.”    
  
Sans raised a brow, his grin returning, “just realized you weren’t carrying your book, bro?”

  
“Yes, I ...must have lost my wit this morning.”   
  
“heheh. i guess you could say you’ve been a real air head.”   
  
“Sans... Don’t you start.”   
  
“maybe when you find your wit again you can turn up the brightness.”   
  
“Saans!”   
  
“...so it's not so dim.”   
  
Papyrus gave a huff and started forward, Sans trailing behind.   
  
“but you know us skeletons and our rattlebrains.”   
  
“I’M NOT LISTENIIIIIIIING!!” Hands over his ear sockets   
  
“aw come on, pap, don’t be such a sap.”   
  
Papyrus stopped and turned towards his brother, giving him an eye of scrutiny. “ARE YOU DONE?” Sans had that (adorable) look on his face that he always got when he was trying to stop himself from bursting out into laughter.   
  
“sure. but, just a question. what do you call an airheaded astronaut?”

It was a true test of Papyrus’ patience.   
  
“I don’t know, Sans,”, Papyrus sighed, pretending to be exasperated, “But I suppose you will tell me, anyway.”   
  
“a space case.” Wink.   
  
Oh that rotten wink and those lousy puns. Papyrus shoved his hands into his face and laughed, shoulders bunching and smile widening from ear to ear. With Sans snickering as he tried to compose himself, “aw, paps, it ruins the fun if you don’t show me your laughing.”

 

“I am not laughing, Sans.”   
  


Sans raised both of his brows and eased back into a grin, as he took a step forward to reach up his hands and slowly pry Papyrus’ away from his face, “yeah you are.”

“Brother. You are truly, truly incorrigible,” Papyrus let out a soft sigh, feeling his cheeks gain the slightest bit of warmth “But... I adore you. Now let’s go back home. I have to get that book.”   
  
“heh. ‘kay bro.”    
  
\---   
  
Sans stretched and yawned when they returned to the apartment , placing his pills on the table. Papyrus had gone into his room in search of the said book, leaving him in the kitchen, if only for a moment. Sans rested his one forearm on the table, leaning into the radius bone as he took the pill bottles out of the pharmacy bag to examine them.    
  
He picked up the bottle of sodium oxybate, turning it over to read the instructions. "narcolepsy... huh..."   
  
"Now, where in the stars did I put that?"    
  
Sans’ attention flickered to Papyrus, momentarily forgetting about the pills, a grin twitching the corners of his teeth. "did y'lose the book?"    
  
"Oh I hope not. I am not about to lose my reputation as an impeccable borrower!" He affirmed with conviction, as he walked over to the counter and began searching the cupboards  and drawers for the missing book.   
  
"maybe the book wormed itself away."   
  
"Ah! Here we are!" Finding it in the cupboard with the bread (a mystery all on its own), he turned around and pointed the book at Sans, waggling it at him like he would a finger. "DON'T YOU START AGAIN, BROTHER."   
  
Sans grinned wide, again with that look like he was going to start a pun train. "Sans, if there was ever a time that you should say no other word, that time is now!"    
  
Sans snickered. "alright, alright." 

  
Papyrus was relieved to be spared of his brothers puns for now.   
  
The taller one straightened then, starting towards the door before noticing his brother was not trailing along behind him. "Are you coming?"

  
Sans had turned his face away from Papyrus before frowning,his gaze shifting to the bottles on the table.    
  
"nah."   
  
Papyrus couldn’t help but felt a bit saddened by Sans’ decision, "I see ...well that's alright, brother! You rest. I will be back in to time at all!" He proclaimed in his usual chipper tone, before closing the door behind him.   
  
With Papyrus gone, the apartment seemed a little more dreary. Sans went into his room to look for his financial papers, shuffling through his desk, looking for his ledger. He had to make sure that blow to his wallet didn't mess with their finances too badly.   
  
A cold shiver went down his spine when he didn't find the ledger.    
  
\---   
  
It only took Papyrus a quarter of an hour to get to the library on foot, greeted at the desk by the librarian, who checked in his book. He then set out in search of the perfect cookbook that would help his brother eat healthier.    
  
He scanned over some of the cook books, a lot of them having bold claims of allowing the user to lose weight through cooking. Losing weight didn't concern him, Skeletons did not have much weight to begin with!   
  
Papyrus took a step back, bumping into someone behind him when he did. Causing the woman to drop her books. "OH-- Oh my, I am so sorry!" He said as he reached down to help her pick up the books.   
  
"It’s alright," She just gave a soft sound of surprise when she caught sight of him. The woman, who was dressed in a cardigan and overcoat, who's blond line bob was pulled to one side, all but the purple tips were pressed down by a slightly oversized knitted beanie. She had her hands pressed together, and against her lips. She must have loved the color purple, for her nails, beanie, and chapstick were also purple.   
  
"Wow." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. Papyrus stood there with her dropped books, wondering what to do. Sure, he'd dealt with humans being apprehensive or even scared of his appearance. But the adulation in her voice threw him off guard.    
  
She must have sensed his discomfort, (for SURELY it wasn't clear on his face!), "What a marvelous creature you are." It wasn't question.    
  
Papyrus raised a brow at her, why was she acting so strange?! Were all adult humans like this? "Yes, well...” he scratched the back of his head, a bit awkwardly,“ I Am Papyrus! A pleasure to meet you,human. Even if it is by accident."   
  
She just smiled at him, holding out her hand to shake his. "Lovely."   
  
"Er," He shook her hand. "Yes, I got that, you are enamored by my presence! It is alright, it is not the first time that I--"   
  
"No, no. I'm Lovely."   
  
"Oh. Well I suppose, though I am no judge on what humans may find attractive... why are you laughing?"   
  
When she composed herself she shook her head. "That's my name, you ninny."    
  
Oh? "O-OH! My apologies!" He stood there with her books, awkwardly, he should probably give them back. "Here you are! The books that you dropped."   
  
"Thank you." She smoothed her hand over one the books. "Were you looking for a cookbook?" Gesturing to the aisle they stood in.   
  
"Well, yes. My brother is... in need of a healthier diet and exercise, and so I have come here to find a suitable book of recipes!" He explained, standing with his back straight, and his hands pressed together. "Though a lot of these human cookbooks are so concerned about weight loss rather than healthy eating!"   
  
She turned and stepped down the aisle, dragging his fingers along the shelf until she came to a book. Retrieving it, she handed it to Papyrus. "Here y'are, bird."   
  
Bird? "Papyrus." He corrected her, she just gave a soft chuckle.   
  
"You said your brother was in need of exercise?" She said as she started to rifle through her pockets.   
  
"Yes, I did! He's a bit of a jokester and, regrettably, he has a lazy streak in him."    
  
"I find that 'lazy' folk are just discouraged people who haven't found what they are looking for."   
  
Her wise words gave him pause, for he had come to a profound realization. But what is it that Sans was looking for?   
  
Papyrus was broken from his thoughts when she handed him something. "Here," He looked at the card she'd handed him, it was for a fitness club? "I teach fitness dancing and yoga. If you boys are interested, drop by?"   
  
"We surely will! This couldn't have come at a more opportune time! Thank you miss, uh.. Lovely." She chuckled at him again, what was so funny? She was the one with the silly name!   
  
She turned then, giving him a farewell wave.    
  
"Goodbye?"    
  
"Not goodbye, bird. Just 'see you later'." With that, she left.   
  
Papyrus stood there, new book in hand. "What a strange woman." He looked at the book she gave him, Lifestyle Recipes for Garden Cooking by Florence Wagner. The skeleton looked through the pages briefly before deciding he'd give the book a try.   
  
\---   
  
Papyrus came through the door of the apartment, closing it shut behind him. His attention immediately snapping to Sans as his brother uncharacteristically stomped into the room. "W e r e -- Were you in my room?!"   
  
Papyrus was so startled by his brother's tone, "Yes. Is something wro-"   
  
"My paper work is gone. What did you do with it? Why did you even MOVE it?! I've told you before not to touch the desk when you clean in there! I have been looking ALL OVER for my paperwork. There were sensitive papers on my desk and you just went through and cleaned with the hell ever, no fucking concern over my shi-"   
  
"SANS, ENOUGH!"    
  
Sans was shocked into silence, immediately shutting his mouth.Papyrus' head spun from the sudden bombardment of questions, but he stood straight once he’d eased himself, "I did take those papers. I did it to help. If you are working on the budget, I'd be more then happy to help. So you don't have to yell at me!" Sans’ expression turned from shock to guilt.Papyrus sighed. "Just… Let me go get them."   
  
When he returned with the budget, which was neatly organized in a three ring binder, he placed the book in front of Sans, who was now sitting at the table with his head in his hands. His brother didn't look up from staring at the wood.   
  
"i'm sorry i yelled at ya, pap." His usual soft, deep tone nothing compared to the whisp of a, well, whisper his voice was now.   
  
Papyrus felt the tension in his bones ease, and he pulled a chair around to sit next to his brother, wrapping an arm around him. "It's alright brother. I should have told you, it just slipped my mind."   
  
"i shouldn'tve yelled at ya, anyway."   
  
Papyrus pulled his brother into and embrace he was half sure Sans didn't want, and a whole sure Sans needed. "Brother, there are  plenty of new, scary things going on that we both don't quite understand. Tensions are going to rise. I know that, for whatever reason, that purchase at the pharmacy made you nervous... But you don't have to do everything alone, you know." He gave his brother a tight, big hug, pressing his face into the side of his head, before returning him to sit upright in his chair.    
  
"Now." He opened the budget book,"Teach me what all this means."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you love this story and would like to show support, you could now give a coffee!   
> https://ko-fi.com/aashur
> 
> Also, check out our tumblr's if you haven't yet.  
> http://allipuss.tumblr.com/  
> http://aashur.tumblr.com/

Dear diary,

It is me again, the great Papyrus. Only today I do not feel so great. I know it has been a dreadfully long time since I wrote. Six months in fact. So let me explain.

A few days ago, Sans had an accident at work.

Sans was hurt on the job. He had lost control of his magic, which he'd been using every day at work for the past sixteen weeks. What I failed to notice was for how long every day he'd been working.

Eighteen hours.

He worked eighteen hours a day, for sixteen weeks straight, with not a single day off.

I am furious at this dreadfully irresponsible company.

Sans insists that this sort of thing has become normal. That he is not the only monster worked so hard! The thought alone is horrifying.

Also today, Sans finally showed me how to balance the budget...

He says we would have been able to pay for next month's rent, and then some, if it hadn't been for the medicine we had to purchase today. Now we do not have even that.

I had thought we still had money from what he made underground, what I made underground as a sentry. Sans said he had donated Asgore most of the money when the king wanted to purchase the mountain and the land.

Sans said he underestimated how expensive everything was in the city...

Stars... he'd been working so hard for so long. Why am I wasting so much time being unsatisfied with the idea of settling in a job that was not up to my personal standard?

Surely my hubris caused this.

Until next time.

Cordially,  
Papyrus

\---

Papyrus closed the book, placing it in the drawer of the end-table. Turning off the light.

He lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. The gears of his mind formulating a plan.

He was going to fight this wretched company in court. He was going to take care of his brother.

He was going to fix this.

\---

It was hard for Sans to get up the next morning, but that was normal. Still, Papyrus worried as he stood in the doorway, watching his brother. It had been a few days since this all began, and yesterdays ... everything gave Papyrus an understanding he didn't realize he was lacking before.

He approached the bed, and reached to shake his brother from his sleep, he hesitated. Instead, he gently slid the tips of his phalanges over his brother's skull. "Brother," Sans grumbled and shoved his own face into his pillow. "Oh, don't give me that fuss. Come on, it's time for breakfast!"

Sans didn't make a move, though Papyrus knew from experience that he wasn't fully asleep either. With a sigh, he reached down, moved the covers out of the way, and picked up his small, older brother.

Well, alright Sans wasn't that small. He was just under the average height by human standards, not by too much, but by just enough margin to be considered small. Especially to most monsters.

Papyrus couldn't remember the last time he and his brother measured each other's height. They had to have been children. So long ago, now it seemed.

As expected, Sans did the same thing he had done since Papyrus was big enough to just pick him up and carry him with ease.

Papyrus patted his koala parodying brother on the back as they entered the kitchen. He heard Sans give a sharp inhale.

"wussat?"

"Do you mean what is for breakfast?"

"yeah."

"Well wake up and found out!"

Sans groaned and hugged his brother tighter.

"Fine! I suppose I will take my supreme culinary skills elsewhere!"

"heh. a'right. i'm up." With that, Papyrus placed his brother to stand on the floor.

Sans immediately strode over to the coffee pot to make himself some, "good morn-," his sentence broken by a yawn, that was so wide it nearly showed his inner row of teeth.

Papyrus remembered Frisk once asking Sans what they needed two sets for. Papyrus had explained, of course, Sans was too lazy to be bothered with it! You see, it was a little-known fact that skeleton monsters didn't just have one set of teeth, they had two. Their first set, the one that made up the part their face, was almost entirely made of incisor's, it was flexible, malleable, able to change with an expression as if it was made of clay. The inner row teeth were smaller, almost unnoticeable, made up of premolars and molars, of course, they had canine's as well.

And it was at that moment Sans had atrociously responded with a dental pun that he couldn't recall at the moment.

Why was Papyrus reminded of it now? Maybe he missed their human friend. Perhaps after Sans has been on the medicine for a while he'd invite them for a sleep over.

Sans held his cup in front of him, eyes still closed, as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Sans, open your eyes and pay attention to what you are doing."

"kay."

"Sans, you are still pouring your coffee, I think that's enough."

"kay."

"Sans, stop walking to the table with your eyes closed."

"kay."

Papyrus crossed his arms as he silently waited for Sans to... there we go, Sans had nearly tripped over the edge of the table while attempting to navigate it with his socket's closed. "See! You just spilled your coffee, now I have to clean it up! Walk around the table like a sane person, not through it!"

"thanks, pap, you're always keeping an eye out for me."

Papyrus watched that sly look pass over his brother's features as Sans peeked his socket open. The taller skeleton groaned and shoved his face into his hands.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I WALKED INTO THAT!" Papyrus picked up the hand towel he had draped over the back of his chair and swatted his brother with it. "Don't you snicker at me! You are AWFUL!" Papyrus cleaned up the mess Sans made and threw that towel into the basket.

Sans couldn't stop snickering as he sat down. "so what's for breakfast?"

"One moment and I'll fetch it from the oven." His brother said as he washed his hands, and put on mittens. While skeleton's had a tolerance for both warm and cold temperatures, sudden changes in temperature, like touching hot surfaces, could still be felt. Sometimes it even hurt. So it was just common sense to use mitts when handling hot ovenware.

Sans watched in surprise and bewilderment when Papyrus produced a 30-centimeter pizza out of the oven.

"whoa, pizza for breakfast? nice."

"Not just any pizza, brother! For this is a breakfast pizza!"

"why is it white?" Sans asked as Papyrus brought it over and started to cut it into squares.

"Because I used egg whites."

Sans stared at him, then grinned. "you gotta be yolkin."

Papyrus pointed at him, waggling his finger. "That is quite enough," He was grinning though. "Actually, I still have the yolk, it's right here." He fetched two sauce cups from the fridge, placing one in front of Sans.

"The book that Lovely person suggested at the library has very interesting ways to prepare some of your favorites. So we are just getting started, dear brother!" He gestured to the sauce, "You're supposed to dip it."

"okay." Sans picked out a few slices, examining the slice. It looked like it had spinach in it, green pepper, onion, pretty much the staples of a veggie omelet, only on a pizza. Sans looked at the 'dipping sauce'. It looked like it was made with yolk and pesto.

With a shrug, Sans dipped his slice of pizza and ate it. He savored it for a moment before grinning at Papyrus. "omlett'ing it."

Papyrus gave an exasperated sigh, before chuckling.

Score.

"so, what lovely person you talking about?" He asked in a sly tone. Maybe Papyrus finally found someone he was interested in? There was a little tinge of sadness winding tight in his chest at the thought.

"She was a.... interesting, I suppose. You know how humans react when they first see us?"

"yeah. was she scared've ya?"

"Not afraid, which is good. She was just strange about it."

"had her star struck, bro?"

"Hmm. Maybe you are right! She was obviously fascinated by my greatness!"

"you are pretty great."

"Thank you, Sans!"

"so what's the lucky girl's name?"

"It's Lovely."

"okay, so what is it then."

"I just told you!"

"uh..." Sans raised a brow at his brother. "you said it was nice, i get it. but wha-"

"No, no! Drat, why does she pick such a ridiculous name?! Her name is Lovely."

"uh... what."

"The word. Lovely. Her name is literally L-O-V-E-L-Y."

Sans didn't know what to think about that, "Pap that sounds like a stripper's name." Sans flinched at his own slip-up. He really hadn't meant to actually say that out loud. Crap.

"SANS! THAT'S RUDE!"

Sans just shrugged but dropped it.

The silence that grew between them was tense for the rest of the morning.

\---

After taking his meds, Sans mulled about at home while Papyrus went job hunting. Sans had wanted to come, but Papyrus asked him to wait until he was used to the medicine.

He was staring at the blank screen of the darkened Television, he'd been nervous about it, and he didn't really want to risk it again. But he was so bored.

With a groan he stood and made his way to his bedroom, flopping on top of the mattress. He might as well just take a nap.

\---

Sans awoke hungry, with his head and body feeling prickly, the kind of prickly that a human might get from sitting on their foot for too long.

He got up from the mattress slowly and stood. It surprised him when a wave of dizziness washed over him, falling onto the carpeted floor of his room. He sat there on the floor until the dizziness passed, this time he got to his feet even slower than he had before.

Carefully making his way to the kitchen, just in case it happened again. But it didn't, or at the very least, the second time a wave of dizziness washed over him, he had been collecting things to make a sandwich from the fridge. Though this time he didn't feel so lightheaded that he fell, but he decided to sit down to make his sandwich regardless.

After his sandwich, he felt tired again. Wasn't the medicine supposed to be countering this? Maybe Papyrus was right and it just hadn't really kicked in yet.

So he went down for another nap until Papyrus tried to get him up again for dinner.

\---

"what are we having tonight?" Sans muttered as he came into the kitchen sluggishly, still feeling lethargic.

"Well I had some leftover Pesto, so we are having pesto chicken wraps."

Sans looked at the chicken wrap and tried it. "it's alright." He wasn't terribly impressed with it, but it wasn't bad.

There was more silence that evening, and it started to bother Sans. Who was tapping his foot underneath the table until finally he put his half eaten wrap down and looked at his brother? His chest still felt tight and uncomfortable.

  
"this, uh... girl you mentioned this morning. how exactly did you meet again?"

"At the library. I knocked down her books, quite by accident. Then she suggested the cookbook I'm using now."

Sans drummed his phalanges on the table, he was feeling a bit perturbed. "you said she was acting weird, but you never really explained."

"Didn't I? Well when she saw me she gasped, and I thought for a moment she was afraid, but she did not look it. As you suggested earlier, I think she was fascinated by my greatness. She even gave me her card."

Papyrus retrieved the card and handed it to Sans, who took it and looked at it. It read: Weber's Dance Fitness. It also had the address, the contact number, and the businesses social media.

"have you been there?"

"Not yet."

"so let's go."

"Really?! Oh that's a relief, I thought this was going to be more difficult, but if I did not know you wanted to exercise so much. I'll set up an appointment to be there-"

"Pap that's not why i was asking."

"Well, why were you asking?"

Sans drummed his phalanges on the table again, gently knocking on it. "because."

"Well if you don't want to exercise, then what do you want?"

"just to meet her."

Papyrus paused for a moment and looked at his brother, who was wearing that expression on his face - and sans probably thought his expression was blank, but papyrus knew better! - that he got when he didn't trust the other.

"Sans, I can tell you don't like her, which is ridiculous because you've never met her!"

Sans felt that tight feeling in his chest again, tighter than before.   
"ah come on, pap. you don't know anything about this girl. for all, you know she could be like, i dunno. an axe murderer or something."

"Sans that is-"

"or a stripper."

Papyrus stares at Sans, appalled at what he was hearing. This was so unlike his brother! "SANS! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?"

"what's gotten into me? what's gotten into you? i mean i guess i should expect you to trust everyone you meet,"  
  
"Sans,"

"but you gotta have some common sense here, Pap."

"Sans, stop."

"this isn't the underground. it's not all sunshine and rainbows. people up here can't be trusted,-"

"I understand that!"

"no, you don't."

"JUST BECAUSE YOU HAD A MOST ROTTEN EXPERIENCE DOESN'T MEAN EVERYONE IS ROTTEN!"

"oh yeah. that about sums it up. just a rotten experience. right. it's not like i just spent the last week having s e i z u r e s!"

Papyrus tensed, he was so angry at that moment. He understood that Sans is trying to protect him, but he was just being so irrational about it. Papyrus didn't know what else to say, he knew Sans was wrong in this situation, but if he tried to correct him, or even try to calm him down, it was going to make it worse.

So instead he picked up his plate, and walked into his bedroom, closing the door. Leaving Sans to stew in silence.

\---

"HE DID WHAT?! Pap do you want me to suplex some sense into him? Cause I friggin will." Undyne's yell from the other line made Papyrus glance to the door.

"No. I feel this all has to do with how stressful this has all been to him." Papyrus tried to reassure her. "To be honest, Undyne. Maybe this is good? At least he's finally expressing what is bothering him."

"Papyrus, that is beyond expressing, and you know it. He's being an ass."

Papyrus sighed, she was right. "Maybe he just needs to meet Lovely."

"Tell you what, me and Alphys will join you two in taking classes at her place."

Shock shot through him, and for some reason, he couldn't grasp Undyne dancing. "I think that is a splendid idea Undyne."

"Yep, I have those all the time. I'm gonna let Alphys know. She probably won't be too happy, but I want to see her do some of this 'fitness dance' thing you were talking about. She's gonna be so embarrassed and its gonna be hella friggin adorable."

Papyrus chuckled, feeling better, but as they said their goodnights, he sat in his room in silence, before picking up a book to read.

\---

It was 1:30 am.

Sans stared at the clock on his phone before putting it down. Groaning into his pillow. He was tired, but he also somehow had more energy to spare than he'd had in months. It wasn't an energetic, refreshing energy. More like he wanted to sleep, but he just couldn't.

It had to be the Sodium Oxybate. The narcolepsy meds.

He really couldn't think of anything else that may be keeping him up, besides the budget... and the argument earlier. Sans sighed and pulled himself out of bed. Who was he kidding anyway? He told himself as he quietly made his way to the kitchen, checking the fridge. Taking the ketchup, he turned and leaned against the fridge.

He let himself slip down till he was sitting on the floor, staring into the living room. His mind kept mulling over the day's events, the look on his brother's face when he left an ache in his soul.

Sans gave a soft sigh, his gaze settling on the laundry basket. He looked at the time once more before getting up and wandering over to the basket. He looked down the small hall leading to their bedrooms, seeing Papyrus' door closed.

He looked to the basket again.

Ugh. He didn't really want to do chores, but he couldn't sleep. And the TV... he could watch tv, maybe.

The skeleton walked over to the coffee table, picking up the remote, just about to press the button, he stopped. What if it causes him to have another one of those attacks. He didn't want that. But wait, wasn't the Sodium Oxybate supposed to fix the seizures? Well, probably not overnight. He'd... just let it be for now. No sense in testing it, he returned the remote to the table.

Sans dipped back into his room momentarily, slipping on a pair of pants, socks, shoes, and his jacket by the time he was out the door.   
The cold autumn air hit him as he stepped out, closing the door softly behind him. He didn't know where he wanted to go, exactly, just a walk to clear his head.

The first time a gust of wind whipped through the side of his head and into his skull he couldn't help but shiver from the sensation, pulling his hood on after that. The only sound on the street was the rustle of leaves and the sound of his footsteps.

The quiet was peaceful, really.

\---  
It was 2:15 am

Sans slowed when he the light of the neon sign that read 'Grillby's' came into view. It looked like the bar was closed, how quiet it was, the lights were dim. Disappointed, Sans turns to continue down the street.

".....Sans?"

The skeleton paused, looking down the alley alongside the bar to see Grillby taking out the garbage. "heya grillbz. you're a light for sore eyes." The crackling of fire from the monster brightened a little, Grillby was smiling.

*I was just closing up. He signed.

"oh yeah? guess i missed all the fun."

*Are you alright? You haven't been by.

Sans felt a cold sweat go down his back. "ah, yunno. guess i've been working myself down to the bone."

Grillby noticed the lack of effort in that one. *Would you like to talk about it?

"uh, well, you just cleaned up right? don't worry about me." He waved his hand dismissively, watching as Grillby crossed his arms at him. "uh. honest?" Why was everyone trying to get into his business anyway?

Grillby stared at him with his phosphorous eyes. "......"

The silence grew between them until Sans gave a heavy sigh, rubbing the back of his neck. "uh, hey, grillbz. are you hiring?"

He watched his old friend's demeanor change after that.

*Why?

Damn it. Sans rubbed the back of his neck before giving a sigh and shrugging. "i just need a job, grillby."

The somber look in his friend's fire told him that, "....Sorry. I.... can't afford-" He thought so.

Sans waved him off, "it's alright, it's alright. thanks anyway, pal." He slipped his hands back into his pockets and looked at the new establishment. "new place looks pretty nice. you doin good?"

Grillby nodded, smiling at him, *I've been doing better than I thought.

"that's good- great. glad everything's workin out for ya, pal. when i get time, i'll stop by."

Grillby nodded again, I'll be here.

Sans smiled at him and nodded, "well, catch ya later."

With that, Sans continued on his way until he reached the wharf. The Sunnyvale Pier was there, closed for the season. He sat down on a bench and stared out into the darkness of the ocean, listening to the waves crash against the shore.

Sans pulled his feet up onto the bench, hanging off by his heels, and rested his head on his legs. There, alone and secluded in the night, his weary bones shook, and it was not from the cold.

He didn't know how long he stayed there like that.

\---  
It was 5:30 am

Sans didn't hear the cop car as it slowed on the street behind the bench. Neither did he hear the door open, or boots crunching leaves as they approached him.

His head was nudged harshly a few times before he stirred.

"Alright, get up. You're coming down to the station." wait, what?

"huh? wut?" Sans looked at the cop and tried to get to his feet abruptly, but the cop shoved his back to a sitting position.

"Sir, don't move. Hands o--... out."

"what? why?"

"Put your hands out, sir." The cop pressed their walkie, "I got a bum at the wharf, gonna bring er... it in."

"bum? uh, officer i wa-"

"If you don't hold your hands out, sir, I'm going to have to use force."

"alright alright, yeesh." Sans held his hands out and blinked as they were cuffed. A cold chill shot down his spine, "what am i, uh... being arrested for?"

"Sleeping on Public Property." His eye lights went out.

A clunky, old truck pulled up, and an old man with graying hair and beard stepped out. "Goddammit, kiddo. What mess've ya got yerself inta?" Sans turned to look at the man as he approached.

"Shit." Sans heard the cop mutter under his breath. "Good morning, sir."

"Mornin, Officer Berne. Seems y'got m'friend'n cuffs. What'd'e do?"

"He's homeless, I'm taking him in."

"Y'need glasses Berne?" He looked to Sans as he slapped a hand onto Sans' shoulder. "I told'm t'meet m'here. But'f y'want, take'm. It ain't a waste've my time to have skip the precinct cause I can't get away from the wharf b'fore eleven-thirty."

What was he talking about?

The officer stared at him for a few moments before shaking his head and uncuffing Sans. "Damn it, Coghlan. I'm Sorry. Didn't know you were getting a second."

Wait, what?

"Well I didn' think it was pert'nent information. Seein as he won't be at the precinct. Y'understand?"

"Yeah, the boys wouldn't like that. Good to see you're finally getting some help. You have a good one, old man. Don't work yourself too hard."

"Smarter, n'harder."

"As they say."

"Aye. Y'have a good'n officer." The man waved the officer as they left.   
Sans just stood there in shock for a moment.

"Pick'p yer chin up, kid. Kindness ain't gonna bite'cha." The old man had gray hair, a gruff five o'clock going on twelve o'clock shadow. He wore an old, dingy UK army jacket with a wool sweater and fur lined boots.

"why wouldya do that?" Sans asked.

"D'what?"

"why did you help me?"

"Wot now? Be a good person? Mum'd have m'hide if learn nothin from'er." The old man looked up and down the street. "Look, mate. Yer gonna get'n th'truck or what?"

\---

It was 6:30 am

Alphys stretched as she pulled herself out of bed, dragging herself into the kitchen. Everything was blurry, lacking her glasses, though she didn't go back for them.

"Hey hun," She heard Undyne address her, kiss her on the head and put a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Oh, thanks." She sipped at it and cringed. It was black. After a moment of fumbling and squinting, she found the creamer. She started to pour it into the cup.

"Uh, eheh. Hun you shouldn't come in the kitchen without your specs."

"Why's that?"

"Cause you're pouring salt into your coffee." She sounded so amused right now.

Alphys paused and sighed, finding the sink, she poured it out. "Alright, you win. I-I'll go find my glasses."

She returned to the kitchen shortly after retrieving her glasses, Undyne handed her a fresh cup of coffee.

"You're adorable, you know."

"I h-half expected you to say 'sometimes'."

"Nah, all the time. So what's got you up? You normally don't wake up this early on a weekend."

Alphys sat down at the table, rubbing her thumb over the edge of the mug. "I guess I'm worried about the guys."

"Like, worried about how they are doin, or worried about being wrong?" Undyne sat at the small kitchen table across from her.

"B-both."

"Alphy, you gotta get over thinking you're wrong all the time. You," She pointed at her girlfriend, poking the tip of her nose. "Are fantastic."

Alphys blushed and covered her nose. "U-Undyne. Y-your embarrassing."

Undyne burst into laughter, "Embarrassing? There's no one here but us, Alphy-cake. I-" She stopped in mid sentence when the phone rang. The two looked at each other before she stood to retrieve the phone.

"Undyne here--Papyrus? No, he's not with us. Papyrus, calm down. We'll help you find him. Be over there in a jiffy." She hung up a little forcefully. "Damn it, Sans, what are you thinking?"

"W-whats going on?"

"Sans is missing, Papyrus is freaking out."

"W-what?! W-where d-did he go?? W-where c-c-could he go?" Alphys covered her mouth, "What if h-h-h-h-h-he has an a-t-t-ttack?!"

"Grr! Come on, when we find him, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!"

Alphys hadn't seen Undyne that angry in a long time.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you undertailsoulsex for beta reading this chapter!

Undyne, Alphys and Papyrus sat in Undyne’s rusted, pickup truck, working vigilantly as they a scanned the streets for Sans. The engine was loud enough it made the floor panels vibrate under foot, and the heat in the truck was always set to high, blasting more heat than necessary to the point that it had to be turned on and off again to maintain the temperature inside. Even with Alphys spotlight, the darkness was almost impenetrable at this hour, and Undyne had to slow the vehicle to a crawl so they could probe every nook and cranny. 

 

The suggestion to delay the search till morning was swiftly dismissed by Papyrus. The anxiety in the air was palpable. Alphys was sweating profusely, and Papyrus was constantly rolling the window down to crane his neck (and sometimes his upper torso) out, desperately looking everywhere for his brother.   
  
Undyne glanced to Papyrus, flashing him a toothy grimace. She was going to de-marrow Sans when they found him. There was no reason to stress Papyrus this much just because they had an argument.   
  
Argh! It just made her want to punch the windshield, but she learned her lesson the last time she got carried away like that. Humans charged a lot of their paper currency for just about any service, small or not, she didn’t know any monsters who were skilled at fixing cars yet.   
  
Luckily Undyne wasn’t too bad off financially.  She was still employed under Asgore, which meant she still got paid in gold. Though converting the gold was a pain, they were doing fine.   
  
Okay, focus on finding Sans, that good-for-nothing, irresponsible... Argh! When she found him, she was going to string him up by his toes and use him as a piñata.   
  
For now, she'd just have to settle for gripping the steering wheel and glaring at the road.   
  
She glanced in the rearview mirror to Papyrus, she sighed. "He's being such an ass."   
  
Papyrus gripped at the car seat. "...."   
  
"You know he is, Pap."    
  
"Undyne, I don't want to talk about this, I just really want to find him." Disdain permeated his tone.

 

"It's not your fault, Pap."   
  
When Papyrus sighed and deflated, she knew she had hit the heart of the issue. "This thing that's happening with Sans, his overworking, isn't your fault."   
  
"I don't know about that Undyne." He leaned back in his seat. "If I hadn't been so picky about what sort of job I wanted, I'm sure Sans would be much better off than he is now."   
  
"U-uh... I d-don't a-agree with that h-hypothesis,” Alphys finally chimed in, pausing in her scouting. “S-Sans would have s-still been at that w-warehouse. T-that job is why you t-two moved to the city, isn't it?"   
  
Papyrus paused, clearly contemplating what she had said before burying his face in his hands. "Oh, what have I done? I'm the one who wanted to move to the city! If I hadn't been so stubborn, he'd be fine."   
  
"Pap, don't even." Though Undyne's tone became very even, her grip on the wheel tightened. "Sure, maybe he might have been fine if he'd refused to move to the city, but then you would have been disappointed. If I know anything about Sans, it’s that he wants you to be happy more than anything else."   
  
"Well he certainly didn't care what made me unhappy earlier," Papyrus muttered, his face was still buried in his hands. 

  
"Yeah, he was major, grade A jerk. So you better give him one hell of a lecture on manners. Better yet, I could give him one."   
  
"....Your lecture wouldn't happen to involve suplex-ing my brother, would it?"   
  
"Uh..." Damn, she was caught. "It might."   
  
That got a chuckle out of him, finally!   
  
"Y-you know," Alphys said, her gaze shifting towards the two of them. "M-maybe he's r-returned home b-by n-now. O-or we could see about filing a m-m-missing person's report."

 

Why did she do that all the time? Undyne was trying to give comfort him, not bring him back down with her own doubts.   
  
"What do ya say, Pap? You wanna do that?" Undyne glanced through the mirror again.   
  
Papyrus gave a shaky sigh. "Alright."   
  
\---   
  
Sans took a step away from the man. "eheheh. do you think i'm stupid? i'm not goin anywhere with ya."   
  
The man raised his hands, presumably to show he was harmless. Was Sans supposed to buy this and trust a stranger he'd never met before?   
  
No dice.   
  
"Look here," the man, Coghlan, said, "Officer Berne isn’t a fool. He’s probably still watching, waiting for you to walk so he could cuff ya. The way I see it, you can either get cuffed or let me hire ya.”

  
Sans' spine straightened at the mention of work, but doubt lingered in his mind. Could he work for a human again so soon? Did he really want to put himself in that position again?   
  
"I can tell yer interested."    
  
Sans looked to the wharf for a moment, then to the man. "you said you worked here?"   
  
"Sometimes." What did that mean?    
  
"what do ya do?"   
  
"I sell hot dogs," Coghlan said with his shoulders squared, his back straight.   
  
Sans found himself staring at the man again, and he couldn't help but chuckle.

 

Coghlan apparently didn't see the humor like Sans did. "Som'n funny?"   
  
Sans sobered. "yeah actually,  i used to sell hot dogs, too."   
  
"Man of experience. Good." Coghlan rolled his shoulders. "Look. You might be clean pickings for scavengers but I’m old and it’s freezing tits out here. If you want a job, I’m looking to hire. Now let's get outta this bloody cold."   
  
Was Sans really this desperate? Here was a job, landing right in his lap...   
  
"nah." The human might seem cordial now, but who knew if he was another Wallace.   
  
"Alright then."   
  
If Coghlan seemed angry, he didn't show it. Dread built within Sans as the old man shut himself in. 

  
Sans had expected indignation from the man, but it did not come. He gripped the insides of his parka's pockets and he turned to look down the road, his eyes widening when he saw the nose of the cop car not too far down the way.   
  
So the officer was watching them. Sans fidgeted his hands inside the pockets of his parka, picking at the seams. He didn't move from his spot; instead, he stood there, leaning against the side of the bench while he watched the old man mess with something in the front seat of his truck.   
  
Eventually, the cop's headlights clicked on and the car turned and started down toward them again.    
  
A flurry of thoughts went through Sans' head: Would the cop still try to arrest him? Even when the old man had discouraged it? Did this man have enough sway to protect him from being arrested?   
  
As the car crept closer, he found himself springing up and walking to the passenger side of the truck.    
  
Oh, this was so stupid.    
  
Stars, what was he supposed to do?!   
  
He couldn't afford another financial setback, and surely having to pay bail would cost a lot. Still, he didn't know this guy. What if he was an ax murderer?

 

...Why was Sans fixated on ax murderers lately?

 

Besides, he could just...  teleport away.  Well, he could teleport out of jail as well, but that would be foolish. More foolish than getting in the truck with a stranger. Even if this was a bad idea, heck, all of it was a bad idea.    
  
Stars, he was such a hypocrite.   
  
\---   
  
It was 7:00 am.   
  
The truck was silent till the man parked in front of a butcher's shop. "So, what’s yer name, lad?" Coghlan asked as he put the truck into park.   
  
"sans."   
  
"Sans what."   
  
"fonte." Sans said with a shrug. "so what are we doing here? Mr. er.. Coghlan."   
  
"Call me Bill," the old man corrected.   
  
"bill."    
  
"Gettin’ sausages." The old man turned the key and stepped out of the truck. "Come in if yer goin' to work for me. Yer goin t'have to meet my supplier."   
  
"so i get to meet the meat man? hope he doesn't have any beef against monsters," Sans said with a shrug.   
  
Bill didn't react to the pun. “Some of the neighborhood hellions call’er Old Hag Bonnie. Don’t.”

 

“uh, alright.” Sans said, raising a brow at the man.

  
They walked inside and were greeted by an old lady who stood behind the deli counter, slicing meat. "'Ey Bonnie, how are ya this fine mornin’, ma'am."   
  
She paused in her slicing and pointed at him. "Don'tcha 'ma'am' me, you ratty old cunt."   
  
"I see yer as fine as sunshine t'day," he said as he took off his knitted cap and held it over his chest.   
  
She was a squat, plump woman with a pudgy nose and unkempt, frizzy hair tied back in a net. She had stubby fingers that were so short that the tips of her sanitary gloves flopped about as she worked. Yet despite her ugly appearance, her teeth were stark white. Dentures perhaps?   
  
She huffed and waved at Bill. As she walked toward the ice boxes in the back, it was like watching a fattened penguin waddle across the floor. The image was so striking in Sans' mind he had a hard time not smiling. Luckily he was a skeleton and smiling was a normal, everyday thing.    
  
She took a long link of sausages down from the rack, looping it like a rope before placing it in freezer paper and wrapping it thrice over. After taping the edge, she placed the package on a scale and repeated the process until there were three large parcels on the scale.   
Did he really sell that many sausages in a day?   
  
The woman returned from washing her hands and ring up their bill. She started placing the meat into a bag, eyeing Sans as if she only just noticed him.   
  
"Who's the freak?"    
  
Sans winced, hands clenched in the pockets of his parka.   
  
"Your not much'va looker yerself, Ms. Bonnie." Bill turned and clapped a hand on Sans' shoulder. "Don't mind her, lad. Everyone's a freak to this ol’hag."   
  
Sans still couldn't loosen the tension from his bones, so he simply nodded, clamping his jaw shut.   
  
"This here's my new partner," the old man explained. "He's gonna workin with me in the truck."   
  
"Hrmph," was her only response before she went back to slicing meat.   
  
Bill handed Sans the heavy bag of sausage. The weight of it caught him off guard, and for a moment he teetered on his toes but thankfully caught his balance.   
  
They stepped back into the cold of the morning. Sans climbed into the truck, shutting the door.   
  
From there, they drove down the empty streets until they stopped in front of an old, rather rough-looking house. The chain link fence in front was bent in one area, and from the way the gate hung in the walkway, it didn't seem to align correctly anymore.    
  
In juxtaposition to the house were a recently-built shed, the paint job did not quite match the rest of the house, and shiny new food truck., and there was evidence of the house itself being worked on with some of the windows covered in plastic, tools, an old aluminum ladder and supplies pushed up to sit beside the house. The man drove the pick-up truck down the driveway and around the food truck, to park it neatly in the backyard. In the middle of the property, a greenhouse, which glowed in the early morning darkness.   
  
The old man exit the truck, striding toward the shed. When Sans jumped out of the truck he followed the old man, still carrying the heavy bag of sausages. Nestled in front of the shed was a metal box that was thrice the height of Sans, that exhaled billows of smoke into the air. Bill opened a plastic container sitting on the other side of the metal box, opened and scooped out some wood chips, adding them to the bottom of what Sans realized was a smoker and lit them on fire before shutting the lid closed.   
  
"Alright, we're gonna go in an' situate the sausages so they can go in the smoker. Bring them in here."   
  
They stepped inside the shed and Sans peered around the brightly-lit room. On one side of the shed was a three-compartment sink with piles of clean dishes next to and above it. Directly across from the entrance sat two full-size refrigerators, a prep sink with a countertop, and stainless steel cabinets. To the left was a metal pantry shelf that slanted towards the wall slightly. Sans figured that it was a custom job.   
  
In the middle of the room were two large, stainless steel prep tables. Finally, on the wall adjacent to him were a two-door, stacked oven, a dough-maker, two roller grills, and a gas stovetop.   
  
"Boy, don't stand there letting in the cold. Pick yer chin up, get in here."    
  
Sans closed the door behind him, preparing for a long morning.   



	11. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (not a chapter, will delete later)

After the wonderful Beta reading by undertailsoulsex on chapter 10, I started to review the earlier chapters to find that uh... everything was a mess?

The be specific, I noticed some inconsistencies with context clues where omniscient prose was used where POV prose should be, along with some general grammar errors, overused comma's overused words, not enough atmospheric exposition, etc. The list goes on. Soul was a big help in bringing this to my attention for chapter 10, allowing me to go back to apply her advice to the other chapters.

SO, I've decided to go back through the chapters and carefully rewrite them in hopes that the narrative flows smoother. I rewrote my story timeline/outline, and I plan on elaborating on parts of the narrative I essentially rushed through without really noticing the first time around.

As I finish the rewrite of each chapter, I will be marking it here, so you know where I'm at. The narrative might change slightly as I will be seeking new ways to implement the plot points I wanted to make.

I appreciate you guys so much (really, I adore every comment, kudos, etc that I receive), and I always seek new ideas to engage you in the story. So I figured this was a good chance to get some critical feedback from you guys. What did you like most about the story so far? What did you like the least? Lastly, I am currently looking for an experienced Beta reader to review the rewritten chapters before they go up. Let me know if any of you would be interested.

* * *

 

Chapters Finished

  1. > 85% 

  2. > 85%

  3. > 85%

  4. > 85%

  5. > 85%

  6. > 85%

  7. > 85%

  8. > 85%

  9. > 0%




* * *

Any questions? Feel free to ask!

 


End file.
